Seduction
by MiaoShou
Summary: When Raito finds himself chained to L, he expects the manipulative detective to do everything he can to prove he's Kira. But what else does L want from Raito? Yaoi, PWP, LxLight.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a bit of god-knows-what PWP – it's yaoi, has non-consensual elements and some kink later. It's probably only going to be two or three chapters as it has no particular plot at all._

_Don't expect a quick update – I know I always say that! XD But really, I need to get the older fics finished, this one happened accidentally when I was trying to do something else._

_Thanks very much to recipe for insanity for beta reading :)_

_SPOILERS: Up to episode 18 anime/chapter 38 manga._

_DISCLAIMER: Death note and its characters are not mine. Only this story is mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito's had enough. He's been fastened up in a cell for weeks with his hands behind his back for God's sake. Finally released, he's permanently chained to his captor, the enigmatic, childlike genius that is L. There's going to be no privacy, day or night, with those huge, dark, watchful eyes examining his every move for possible signs that he's a mass-murderer.

It's been three days, most of which the boy has spent in a daze, stressed beyond belief by his confinement and the false execution that followed it; circumstances which have had the effect of troubling his sleep with constant nightmares. Now he's finally starting to return to his usual state of mind and becoming uncomfortably aware of the relentless consideration of L's unnerving gaze, calculating the percentage of him being Kira. Most of the time, that is. The rest of it, he's spent showing Raito the blueprints of the new building he's had constructed as the investigation headquarters and which they have finally moved into today, although the younger man is annoyed to find that his clothes have not yet arrived from the last hotel.

For the last hour, the detective has been showing his new housemate proudly around the suite they're to live in, pointing out such landmarks as curtains, couches and kitchen fitments with the assiduity of a bower bird seeking for a mate. Raito has smiled and approved everything, convinced that if he doesn't appease the suddenly house-proud detective, his percentage of being Kira is going to go through the roof.

At this very moment, however, Raito doesn't care if he's suspected of being Willy Wonka run amok with a chocolate grater. He's desperate. To add insult to injury, the touslehaired detective, whose personal hygiene normally leaves a lot to be desired, has dragged him into the bathroom and is insisting that they shower and bathe together. It's the last straw.

"Why, Ryuuzaki?" Raito almost wails at his pallid nemesis.

"Raito-kun has been confined in considerable discomfort for some time," L explains almost kindly. "A hot bath will help him relax and feel better."

"But – why you?" Raito mutters.

"It's normal in Japan to bathe together, isn't it, Raito-kun?" L says, head on one side, thumb almost in his mouth, which somehow fascinates the troubled boy. "Besides, I haven't showered for a few days and perhaps Raito-kun might be offended by the smell of my unwashed body, since we are going to sleep in the same bed."

Raito wants to say he's happy to go to bed with the smell of L's sweat, but decides that sounds disgustingly suggestive in a way he can't even explain to himself. He gives up and starts undressing with a sigh.

"Is something troubling Raito-kun?" L asks, pulling his own clothes off much more rapidly than his suspect does, then unfastening their handcuffs briefly so they can disentangle their shirts from the chain.

"No," Raito says. He's not sure why he can't explain what the problem is. It's embarrassing, but they're friends, aren't they? He's just spent nearly two months having his pants taken down by one detective or another every time he wanted to use the toilet. How much more embarrassed could he ever get? But still, he can't bring himself to tell Ryuuzaki about the unfortunate need that's bothering him now. Thinking of discussing – that – with the other man's wide-eyed gaze on him, seems to just make his problem worse for some reason he's at a loss to understand.

"What is it, Raito-kun?" L, naked, sidles nearer to the boy and Raito looks down at him, amazed at the sleek, toned lines of the detective's slim body, usually hidden under baggy, shapeless clothing. He's only ever seen L naked once before as they showered after their tennis match and then he wasn't really looking. He turns his head away guiltily, wondering if he's so desperate that even L is looking good to him, another man for heaven's sake and one he has to sleep with.

"Tell me, Raito-kun," L says, peering up into Raito's face interestedly.

"It's nothing, Ryuuzaki, really," Raito insists, refusing to meet the detective's eyes. He unfastens his belt and starts to undo his zipper before realising that the detective's gaze has dropped to watch these proceedings with interest.

"A little space would be nice, Ryuuzaki," the younger man says, taking a step back.

"Raito-kun does not have room to undress?"

"Oh – never mind." Raito shrugs, resigned to having the eccentric staring at his body as he gets naked. Ryuuzaki was always in his face before he was confined anyway. Sometimes literally, gazing avidly at his suspect from a distance so close, Raito could feel the singularly strange man's breath on his cheek and if he'd turned suddenly would have probably found himself kissing – he shrugs that thought away rapidly.

"Is Raito-kun going to tell me what is on his mind?" L asks again.

"Can't you just let anything go, Ryuuzaki?" Raito demands, folding his pants onto a chair and stepping into the shower. He looks around for a seat, then realises that this is a western-style shower meant for standing in.

"It's not in my nature, Raito-kun," L says, following him.

Raito sighs and does his best to ignore his annoying colleague, concentrating instead on trying to raise his aching arms high enough to wash his hair.

"Let me do that for you," L says, taking the bottle of shampoo from his friend and squirting some into Raito's hair.

"There's no need –" Raito begins.

"There is," L says, rubbing the shampoo through Raito's cinnamon locks quite gently. "I confined Raito-kun and now he is sore and uncomfortable from being restrained so long."

"It was my idea," Raito says. "Although, I didn't expect it to go on so long. Don't know why I had such a stupid idea anyway."

"Does Raito-kun like the color of the tiles in here?" L asks, his fingers soothingly massaging the boy's scalp.

"Hm?" Raito cranks one eye half-open and examines the eggshell-blue wall. "Very nice, Ryuuzaki. You seem to have put a lot of thought into this place."

"I wanted it to be how Raito-kun would like it," L explains. "So he will feel comfortable living with me and sharing everything."

"Uhm," the younger man turns his half-lidded gaze on his companion, wondering why the detective is so keen on him appreciating the decor. And – sharing _everything? _What exactly did that mean?

"Would Raito-kun like to tell me what is bothering him now?" L murmurs into his suspect's ear as the water rinses away the soap from his hair.

Raito sighs. He knows L isn't going to give up on this. He never does. Better to tell him the truth than leave him thinking something worse.

"I've had my hands fastened behind my back for a long time, Ryuuzaki," he explains.

L looks at him uncomprehendingly.

"I mean, I haven't been able to – do anything," Raito clarifies.

"What did Raito wish to do that he could not do?" L asks. His eyes sparkle with interest and the boy just _knows_ what he's thinking.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Kira, Ryuuzaki!" he snaps. "I just want to – I need to – I'm horny, damn it!"

"That seems completely normal," L says, glancing down Raito's body as though searching for evidence. "At your age, it must have been a trial to be denied access to your most sensitive parts for so long. Despite the rather interesting dreams you seemed to have from time to time."

"I did?" Raito feels himself starting to blush, embarrassingly. "Uh, well –"

"What would Raito-kun like me to do about it?" L asks, an unbelievably innocent expression on his face.

"You?" Raito steps back in amazement. "Nothing, Ryuuzaki, why would I? I just want some privacy, that's all."

"Out of the question," L says firmly, his eyes still glancing down from time to time.

"But – Ryuuzaki! I can't go on like this! It's – it's distracting!"

"I agree with Raito-kun, we cannot have him distracted from the case," L says thoughtfully. "So I ask again, what would he like me to do to alleviate his situation? Or perhaps he would like to stroke himself off. While I watch."

"God, no!" Raito exclaims. "You pervert!"

"But this is for Raito-kun's benefit, not mine," L says, looking slightly aggrieved. "I am not the one who requires sex so precipitously."

"I didn't mention _sex!"_ Raito says, alarmed in some way he prefers not to define. "Not _sex_, as such."

"It's one option," L says. "Perhaps Raito-kun should think about it while we shower." He turns away, takes the shower gel and starts to wash.

Raito closes his eyes again, standing in the spray of water, considering his choices. He could just ignore the whole thing and hope the offending body part finally gives up its demands and wilts away completely. He could take care of himself with L watching his every move and he's suddenly shocked to find there's something dirtily attractive about that thought. Is he an exhibitionist, then? How eccentric! If he doesn't want that, he could ask L to – to what? Give him a hand job? Or – more? The image of L's mouth on him suddenly flashes across his mind with startling clarity and his bites his lip, leaning back against the slick wall.

"Raito-kun truly has a problem there."

Raito's eyes fly open to see L bending over, staring at his companion's groin with some fascination. The young man, face flushing, looks down at his own erection and just manages to resist covering it with his hands and making himself even more ridiculous. Has this strange man no social skills at all?

No, he answers himself as L reaches out and gives the boy's embarrassment a gentle pat.

"Uhhnn!" Raito murmurs, his hips moving involuntarily toward the touch.

"Raito-kun is enthusiastic," L comments, this time running his finger along the length.

"Ryuuzaki – no –"

"But Raito-kun's body is not saying no," L says, looking up at Raito with a smile the boy can only describe as wicked.

"I'll do it!" Raito bursts out, grabbing his cock in one hand and holding the other out toward the detective, warding him off. "I'll do it _now,_ just leave it alone!"

"Don't be upset, Raito, you'll feel better after a nice orgasm," L says, sounding almost motherly.

Raito has to choke back giggles then stops laughing abruptly as he realises the situation he's in. Standing in the shower, holding protectively onto his family jewels and about to have to produce a climax from somewhere just to stop the damn staring detective from trying to do it for him.

He closes his eyes, feeling his face heat up even more at the thought of it. Moves his hand tentatively along his shaft.

"Raito-kun is very slow," L's voice says cheerfully. "Is he always so leisurely about this?"

"I'm not used to having somebody watching me!" Raito explains, refusing to open his eyes and watch L watching him.

"Just pretend I'm not here," L advises him. "I will merely stand here and observe. Unless you want me to – "

"How can I do that?" Raito opens his eyes and gives the ravenhaired man a nasty look. "How am I supposed to pretend you're not here when you keep talking about what I'm doing?"

"Does Raito-kun wish me to be silent?" L asks, pouting slightly, his finger poised over his bottom lip.

"Yes, that would be nice, Ryuuzaki," the auburn-haired man says sarcastically.

"I will not comment any further on Raito-kun's activities then," L offers with a heavy sigh and a plaintive look.

Raito shuts his eyes again, wondering what the hell is wrong with the man. Maybe he's a voyeur. A vocal voyeur. Likes to watch and discuss what he's seeing. That idea sends another twitch of arousal through him and he gasps, starting to stroke himself in earnest. Then realises, if L watching him turns him on – for reasons he doesn't ever want to explore – why not just go with it and get it over with quicker?

He half-opens his eyes, sees the detective gazing at his moving hand with a look of great interest. He looks like a kitten about to pounce and Raito tell himself he didn't just think that. Then L glances up at his face and smiles.

"Raito-kun is enjoying himself?" he asks.

"Yes," Raito says, not quite sure about it. One thing he is sure about is that L isn't able to restrain his desire to verbalise what he's seeing. No matter. He just needs to finish and seeing the older man's eyes on him, obviously liking what he's looking at, is helping him do that. He realises, somewhere in the more sensible part of his mind, that he's opening doors he always intended should remain closed forever, but that doesn't matter, does it? There's nobody here, just him and L. Nobody will know – this is private, nothing to do with the world outside.

His hand continues to move, eyes now fixed on L, the detective's face full of curiosity and fascination. Raito wonders what he's seeing, if his own face is as unguarded as L's seems to be. He's never done something like this in front of anyone, his meagre sexual experience has been controlled, measured and spent with those who have no chance at all of observing him with any degree of understanding. This is – different.

He leans back, unconsciously pushing his hips toward his tangle-haired observer.

"This is a very attractive sight, Raito-kun," L says, then he drops to his knees and before Raito can say or do anything, he's taken completely aback by the feel of a tongue running over his ball sack.

"Ohhh!" he exclaims, then decides that's not going to discourage the importunate detective. "Ryuuzaki – please –"

"Mhm," L replies, and Raito just has time to realise that 'please' was entirely the wrong word to use in the circumstances, when one of his testicles is sucked into the detective's mouth and he loses all power of logical thought.

"Hnnnh!" he moans, feeling L's hands stroking up his thighs, gently parting them to caress the sensitive inner area.

Raito closes his eyes, his hand pumping himself hard as L releases him from his mouth. A moment later, he feels the older man's tongue moving again, sliding down to lick at the boy's perineum, stimulating his pleasure centre. Raito groans, parting his legs to allow the detective better access.

He's close now, panting and sweating and murmuring in pleasure, both from his hand and the feel of that soft, wet tongue on him. Then he shudders and gives a cry as he feels fingers. Fingers slick with what must be shower gel. Touching him behind, circling his entrance, invading him. Before he can come to his senses enough to protest, the fingers push deep and there's such an overwhelming sensation of pleasure that he doesn't want to object any more, doesn't want to do anything but feel. The fingers rubbing at him inside, the tongue outside – he hears himself practically screaming as his cock jumps in his hand and his fluids spurt out, spattering over him, over L, his body spasming wildly as he clutches at the devilish detective for support.

Raito's legs shudder and he starts to slide down the wall. Then L is standing, one arm around the boy's waist supporting him, taking Raito's hands and pulling the unresisting boy's arms around his own neck. Raito clings to the detective's shoulders as the other opens the shower gel before begining to use it for its intended purpose again, smoothing it over the younger man's chest and stomach.

Raito, half-slumped against L's slim figure, keeps his eyes closed as the detective washes him like a baby, his hair, his body, even his feet, the boy leaning forward to rest his hands on L's back as he kneels before him.

L takes Raito's hand and leads him out of the shower, over to the bath and helps him in. The young man is still a little flushed and breathless, he doesn't believe he's ever come so hard in his life and he doesn't know what to make of it. He sinks into the warm water with a sigh, keeping his gaze low, watching the chain as it clanks onto the floor of the bath beside him. The last thing he wants is to meet the detective's eyes and see the knowledge there of what they've done.

Then he feels his shoulders grasped as L gets in behind him, lifting the younger man and pushing him forward. Raito shifts his position automatically into seiza, kneeling on the floor of the bath, legs slightly parted.

"Relax, Raito-kun," the detective murmurs, his hands moving on Raito's shoulders, kneading and pressing away the tension that has accumulated over the long weeks of confinement.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito begins. "You don't need to –"

"I want to, Raito-kun," L says, gently stroking over the boy's stiff muscles. "I caused you discomfort by restraining you and now I want to take away your pain. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't care for you this way?"

Raito sees there's no point protesting and lets his head droop forward, tired and still dazed from climax. He sits mindlessly for a moment, lulled by the warmth of the water and the lazy, languorous aftermath of physical satisfaction. Then it crosses his mind to consider that Ryuuzaki has a rather broad definition of how friends care for each other, and to wonder if there's some ulterior motive to all of this.

"What you're doing, Ryuuzaki," he feels the hands hesitate before starting their movement again, "being nice to me, doing things for me – it won't work. I can't tell you something that isn't true."

He feels L's breath on his shoulder, the heat of the man's body as he moves forward.

"Raito-kun thinks that I am being manipulative," L says, softly. "He imagines that I want him to confess to me and that I am attempting to put him into a state where he will do that."

"Yes," Raito agrees, unable to stop himself leaning back into the other man's warmth.

"Perhaps Raito-kun is right," L murmurs. "But perhaps what I am seeking from him is not what he thinks I want."

Raito gasps as he feels a wet sensation running up the side of his neck. He realises that it's L's tongue, tracing between his collarbone and ear. The feeling shoots a bolt of new arousal through him, making him shudder and recall vividly the look and feel of the detective's mouth on more intimate areas of his body.

"Ryuuzaki – " his breath hitches as the tongue circles round the back of his ear and he forgets what he was about to say.

"Raito-kun likes to be touched," L comments, breath whispering over Raito's cheek as he presses closer against the boy's back, the position suggestive and intimate.

"I'm not exactly used to – I mean, I've never –" Raito falters to a halt as he feels an unmistakable hardness pressing into the base of his spine.

"What about all of Raito-kun's girlfriends?" L asks.

"They're just people I date." Raito desperately tries to ignore the fact that the detective is now shamelessly rubbing against him, his erection sliding just above the boy's buttocks, suggesting a potential scenario that Raito doesn't want to consider. "I never – I mean I was never particularly intimate with them."

"No sex?" L says and Raito reminds himself that there's no point expressing himself subtly with this man, who has about as much tact as – he has no tact.

"No, Ryuuzaki, no sex," he agrees. "That was just – something I thought I'd get around to sometime. When I met someone – well, someone who wasn't one of the people I already knew. I didn't want to encourage any of them when I didn't really like them."

"I have never had sex either," L murmurs into Raito's ear, pressing even closer against the younger man's back. "However, I have a lot of theoretical knowledge on the subject."

"Why haven't you?" Raito knows he shouldn't ask. It's only encouraging the man to think it's normal or reasonable or even vaguely acceptable for them to be doing what they're doing. But he's curious – and the combination of the detective's hands on him and the movement lower down are arousing him, making him less wary than he'd normally be.

"Raito-kun knows I usually do not even show my face to anyone," L says, sliding his hands down from Raito's shoulders, his arms encircling the boy's waist. "How would I find the opportunity for such a close connection with somebody?"

"You're older than me," Raito murmurs, resting his head back against the detective's shoulder, telling himself he's only doing it because he's tired. "I thought you would have found a way if you wanted to."

"I am excessively paranoid," L says, not moving now, resting against Raito comfortably, their bodies together, wet hair twining into streaked locks of ebony and mahogany.

"What's that?" Raito asks, hearing what sounds like the clinking of cutlery.

"Watari," L sighs and disengages himself. "Dinner time, Raito-kun. You must be hungry."

He gets to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Raito out of the bath, then wraps a towel around the younger man, drying him as if he were a doll. Raito doesn't know whether to be amused or offended, but decides not to worry about it for tonight. He's exhausted in a strange, almost dissociated kind of way and it's quite comforting to have L do things for him, decide things for him. Though he'd never admit it, least of all to the ravenhaired misfit.

"Raito-kun has no pyjamas." L clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Never mind, let us see what we can find."

What he finds is a clean clone of his own baggy white top and Raito finally gathers his wits to find himself dressed in what could be taken for a very short white nightdress and no underwear, meaning if he stretches or bends in any way he's going to reveal all. Which probably explains why L is watching the hem of his garment with keen anticipation.

"Ryuuzaki –" Raito says, about to reprimand the man for his perverted tendencies, though he's starting to feel as if that's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Raito-kun looks very nice," L interrupts. "But dinner is getting cold, let us go and eat it."

He curls up the chain in one hand and holds out the other. Raito looks at it. Shrugs. Takes it in his own and follows the eccentric detective out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_A bit more of this – this will probably be all I'm posting until next weekend as I'm absorbed in finishing up the endings of Cruel and Unusual :) _

_There will probably be two or three more chapters of this, at least, that's all I've thought of so far._

_Thanks very much to recipe for insanity for beta reading :)_

_SPOILERS: Up to episode 18 anime/chapter 38 manga._

_DISCLAIMER: Death note and its characters are not mine. Only this story is mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito looks across the table at the detective, who smiles back cheerfully at him.

"Raito-kun should eat," he says. "Watari brought in the food a few minutes ago, don't let it go cold."

"Yes," Raito says neutrally, helping himself to some beef teryaki that looks and smells very appetising. He considers Watari's recent presence, wonders if the man had been around long enough to hear any sounds emanating from the bathroom.

"Raito-kun needs to keep his strength up," L comments.

"What for?" Raito's eyes fly back to the detective's face.

"He hasn't eaten very well for nearly two months, and has lost weight," L says. "I can see all of his ribs when he is naked and that was not the case the last time Raito-kun undressed in front of me."

"Uh – thank you, Ryuuzaki." Raito mumbles, not quite sure what he's offering thanks for, but just wanting to get on with his dinner. Before the heat in his face betrays him at the thought of what's just transpired while he was naked.

"Is Raito-kun familiar with Dabrowski's Theory of Positive Disintegration?" L asks conversationally, through a mouthful of food.

"I'm not sure he's right about emotional over-excitability being the focal area of the personality," Raito replies.

"That is because Raito-kun wishes to deny his own emotional nature as being too base to consider."

"I really don't think so!" Raito grasps at the opportunity to discuss something – anything – that will keep the detective talking and take his mind off his companion's recent less orthodox use of his mouth and tongue.

By the time they've finished dinner, he's feeling less uncomfortable and as L deals with the last crumbs of his third dessert, Raito stands and starts to gather up the dishes to take them into the kitchen. Then he becomes aware of the detective's eyes on him. Specifically on his rear view as he leans across the table. Raito flushes but continues with what he's doing.

"Raito-kun is so attractive," L says suddenly.

"Uh – thanks, Ryuuzaki," Raito mutters.

"He has a wonderfully pert backside," L says, which the younger man finds quite – unbelievable. He stops, an armful of plates held to his chest and stares at the detective, taken aback by the other man's ingenuous vulgarity. Although he should be used to that by now, and, in a way he can only describe as twisted, it's strangely flattering. Because this is L, the world's greatest detective, flirting with him, or rather, doing what passes for flirting in the man's straight-to-the-point mentality. But why? In the back of his mind, during dinner, he's been considering what might be happening here and he thinks he's formulated a theory.

"You're trying to take advantage of me, Ryuuzaki," he says. "You think because I'm tired and – and distressed over what's happened to me recently, that I'm vulnerable."

"That is what Raito-kun suggested in the bathroom." The detective's face is once again innocently bland.

"It's more obvious than I would have expected of you," Raito goes on. "All this – this seduction. Compliments and washing and touching."

"Raito-kun believes my seduction has some other purpose than just seduction." L puts his head on one side, gazes at the boy enquiringly.

"Well, yes, obviously!" Raito says, rattling the plates between his hands.

"Why?" L asks, finger sliding into his mouth, making Raito think uncomfortably of – no, he's not going to think of that.

"I don't think I need to dignify that with an answer," he says huffily and stalks off into the kitchen to do the dishes, his regal exit somewhat marred by the fact that he has to jerk the detective along behind him on the chain and nearly drops all the plates.

Wrist-deep in soapy water he gasps as a pair of arms slide round his waist and damns the silence of the barefoot man.

"Ryuuzaki, don't creep up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun," L's face nuzzles into the back of the boy's hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing now?" Raito demands, thinking the raven-haired conundrum has done nothing but scare and confuse him tonight.

"I am being affectionate, Raito-kun." L says, then his tongue slides over the nape of the young man's neck. "Raito-kun is so delicious. Like a sweet, virginal cake that has never had a slice cut from its perfection."

"That's a disturbing metaphor, Ryuuzaki." Raito remarks, realising now that L has him exactly where he wants him. He can't very well object to the physical encroachment because he's already accepted it in the bathroom.

"I don't mean to disturb you either, Raito," L murmurs, voice dark and low. He leans against the boy, pressing him into the kitchen sink, his mouth touching, kissing over the muscles of Raito's neck and shoulder. "I want to please you. Unless of course, Raito finds me repulsive and does not appreciate my affection for him?"

Raito turns around, staring down into the detective's wide, plaintive eyes.

"You're very manipulative, aren't you," he says.

"Thank you!" L's face lights up in a wide smile.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment," Raito explains.

"I thought from Raito-kun, it would be."

"You're bitchy, too." The boy turns back to his dishes.

"Raito-kun is so suspicious," L complains, pushing his nose into Raito's hair and sniffing at him appreciatively.

"I know you want something, Ryuuzaki," the boy says flatly. "Everyone wants something."

"Suspicious _and_ cynical," the detective mourns. "Raito-kun had a need for release in the bathroom and I helped him satisfy it. How does that equate to me seducing him for my own ends?"

"You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later," Raito counters, banging the last dish into the rack with unnecessary force. "I'm normal, I can't go without some kind of – of _release_ for ever!"

"But the fact still remains that Raito-kun was the one who obtained pleasure from the encounter, not myself," L says, stepping back as the boy turns around. "How does he fit that situation into his theory?"

"I don't know exactly what you're up to, Ryuuzaki." Raito pokes the detective in the chest with one finger, an annoyed expression on his face. "But I intend to find out."

"And what kind of experimentation does Raito-kun propose to conduct to verify the truth or otherwise of his suppositions?" L's face breaks into another almost scarily impish smile as he says this.

"Damn!" Raito is appalled at his own short-sightedness. "You've got me coming _and_ going haven't you!"

"Whatever does Raito-kun mean?"

"Nothing," Raito huffs. "I want to go to bed."

"I have no objection to that," L agrees.

Raito glances at the man, sees nothing but cheerful acquiescence on his face. He shrugs and leads the way to the bathroom so they can brush their teeth, thinking furiously. If he carries out his threat to discover whether L is trying to create some kind of situation of sexual intimacy between them, that would necessarily involve – well, sex. Which would give L what he wants; supposing that is what he wants. If he just ignores the whole sequence of events in the bathroom, then he's going to be the bad guy, taking pleasure from L but refusing to give any himself. Not that he asked L to do anything anyway, so why should he feel bad if the detective doesn't get off?

He decides the best thing to do is option 2, ignore. Pretend it never happened. But what to do about L's new touchy-feely persona? Raito's not sure how to ignore someone that's hugging and licking him all the time. Perhaps he should just insist that L stops doing those things. Although – there's no harm in it is there? Perhaps the man is just feeling lonely or in need of some kind of reassurance? Raito tells himself he's being ridiculous at this point. Making excuses for L's behaviour when it's obvious – but he's run out of teeth to brush and the ravenhaired mystery is waiting by the door for him, chain jangling.

The bed is a king-size, at least. Plenty of room for Raito to get as far away as possible from the wide-eyed man who is avidly staring at his legs and worse, as he climbs into bed. He's just about to lie down when he feels the chain suddenly jerk and then it wraps around him and he finds himself lying down whether he wants to or not. He struggles, but the chain binds his arms firmly to his body, L smiling as he kneels over the boy.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito protests. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

L doesn't answer. He merely unlocks his handcuff and fastens it onto Raito's unfettered wrist, rendering the younger man completely unable to move his arms or upper torso.

"Ryuuzaki, let me go!" Raito yells, feeling more than a little disturbed at these proceedings.

"Raito-kun should be quiet," L suggests.

"What?" Raito stares at the man in disbelief. "I most certainly will not be quiet, Ryuuzaki! Unfasten me now!"

"I didn't want to do this, Raito-kun," the detective says, sadly. "But if I must, I must." He gets up off the bed and goes over to the drawers that contain his clothes. Opens the bottom one. Takes out something that Raito has never seen him wear.

"Socks?" Raito is distracted momentarily from his predicament. "What are you doing with socks, Ryuuzaki? You never wear them."

"That is why they are new and untouched, Raito-kun," L explains. "So that you will not find it unpleasant when I gag you with them."

"Wh – what?" Raito stutters, weakly. "B – but –" he falters to a halt as the detective produces a roll of tape from the bedside cabinet. "I'll be quiet!" he exclaims, not about to have anybody's socks pushed into his mouth, worn or unworn.

"I thought Raito-kun would see reason." L smiles and climbs back onto the bed, pulling the covers off the boy, his tongue running hungrily around his lips as if contemplating cake.

Raito stares up at his wildhaired captor, a feeling of almost terror sliding through his eyes, into his mind and curling tensely down his spine. But that's not all he's feeling, is it? As the man straddles him and his hand starts to caress Raito's abdomen, the boy finds himself astonishingly erect and has to fight to contain a murmur of pleasure. He can't believe he likes this. The touching, yes, it's hot, exciting, L's fingers a little hesitant but warm and soft on his skin. But what's really shocking the puzzled boy is his response to being helpless under the detective. Completely in the power of the dark-haired young man who's now pushing up Raito's baggy borrowed shirt under the chain and examining him intently and intimately.

The more he considers it, the more aroused and overheated and downright shameless he feels. He's panting now, mouth hanging open as he's caressed and teased by L's hands, stroking up his body, dipping inbetween the coils of chain to drift over smooth tan skin and erect nipples.

Raito bites back a gasp and gathers what little of his wits remain to him.

"Ryuuzaki..." he gets out, hoping it won't lead to socks. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I wish to make up to Raito-kun for all the discomfort and unhappiness he has suffered during his confinement," L replies, not ceasing his continual, tormenting touches

"But what if I don't want you to?" Raito demands.

"Shhh, Raito, I can see that you do want me to, you don't have to be shy."

"I'm not shy!" Raito protests, even though he thinks that perhaps that is what's wrong with him. "I just don't appreciate you chaining me up like this and doing these things to me without my consent."

"Are you sure, Raito?" is the detective's only response, his fingers teasing the boy's nipples gently. He shifts his weight backwards and bends suddenly, his hair sweeping across Raito's body, a soft, caressing, tickling feeling that excites the boy even further. Then L's lips are on his bound companion's skin. Kissing and licking him, damp soft touches all over his stomach, around the curve of his slender waist, circling his belly-button.

He moves lower, tracing over the smooth, slightly sweat-sheened skin with his tongue, finally burying his face in Raito's pubic hair, nuzzling into it like a kitten begging to be stroked.

The boy shifts beneath him, trying not to push up toward the warm temptation, L's face so enticingly near his unrepentantly rigid cock. Then L's mouth is on him and Raito gives in to a mewl of pleasure as he feels those talented lips encircling his smooth glans, the wickedly expert tongue that has licked so many doughnuts now licking him with the same fervor and absorption.

"Nhhn!" Raito exclaims as L's head dips, his mouth sliding down the length of the stiff, needy shaft. His hands caress the curve of Raito's hips, exerting gentle pressure to restrain the boy who, beside himself, is trying to push upward deeper into the warm, moist cavern that has engulfed him.

L moves, the younger man's dick sliding from his mouth. He takes his hand to it instead, his tongue running over Raito's testicles as he pushes the boy's unresisting legs apart, clambering between them. At the feel of the jeans-clad body rubbing against the inside of his thighs, Raito gasps and shudders.

L looks at him questioningly, then gives a wicked smile. He moves his other hand to stroke over the boy's thigh, grasps a gentle handful of flesh, squeezing.

Raito sighs, then moans aloud as L lets go of his cock and pulls his legs together, moving between them, the rough cloth of his jeans tormenting the soft, delicate skin.

"Mhm, Ryuuzaki – no," Raito murmurs, half-heartedly.

"Raito is so sensitive here," L replies. "He should wrap his legs around me so that he may enjoy the sensation more."

"No..." Raito shakes his head, gazing up into the detective's eyes, which he now notices are looking quite lustfully at him. His situation dawns on him with shocking force, chained and next best thing to naked on a bed, with an apparently completely uninhibited man between his legs, staring at him with desire in his eyes.

"No!" he exclaims more forcibly, then whimpers as L's mouth once more latches onto his cock, suckling at it enthusiastically. He tries to raise himself off the bed, but it's hopeless and the incredible sensations of the detective's mouth and tongue on him are sapping his will to escape.

"Please –" he murmurs, then remembers that's not a word to use around L, as he feels the pressure of the warm lips around him increase, the wet, supple tongue circling his glans, teasing him, dipping into the slit.

"Ah, God!" he cries out. "Ryuuzaki!" Then he's pumping into the detective's mouth, only slightly restrained by the firm hands on his hips, his legs clasping around the slender body between them. He knows he shouldn't be – but it feels so good, the heat and moistness around him and he needs it so much, he's desperate.

"Please, yes, please –" he begs, not even aware he's doing it. L's mouth slides off him, tongue lapping at the most sensitive spot on his over-stimulated cock, where the head joins the shaft. Strong, gentle fingers encircle the base of his needy shaft, the detective's other hand cupping his balls, stroking and teasing.

"Hahh! Aahh!" Raito writhes beneath the onslaught of sensation, too far gone to protest or even want to, his arousal rising inexorably toward climax. He shudders and screams as L's hands and relentless tongue achieve their goal and his jerking cock erupts, spurting rapid jets of his juices over him, covering his abdomen and chest with warm splashes of fluid.

He whimpers in delight as the wild-haired man cleans his softening member, then kneels up, his eyes on the melting boy as he licks a spatter of cum from his fingers.

"Raito is just as delicious as I expected," he comments.

"Hnh," Raito replies unintelligibly. Then tries to focus his glazed eyes as he sees the detective's hands going to the fastenings of his jeans. He knows he should be feeling alarm at this point but he's really too far gone to care. Is that what L intended? That bastard, he thinks, almost lovingly.

Then he sees what appears as the zipper's pulled down – no underwear – and his eyes widen in trepidation.

"No, Ryuuzaki," he mumbles, pushing with his feet, trying to move up the bed and away from the startlingly large appendage now waving hello to him.

"Don't be frightened, Raito," L shuffles up the bed too, faster than Raito can manage and the boy's relieved to realise that the detective is now sitting astride him again. Then L leans toward him, his erection sliding against Raito's abdomen, slipping through the spatters of cum that cover him.

"Mhm," L murmurs, rubbing himself against the younger man, a look of absolute bliss on his face. Raito watches him, thinking how attractive he is with his pale skin, now tinged with pink, his thick, wild black hair and those big expressive eyes, now half closed in pleasure. It's hard to believe that he's L, the world's best detective, one of the most powerful people on the planet. Raito lets his gaze stray down the man's body, past his baggy shirt, identical to the one the boy is wearing. He studies the huge erection jutting from its nest of black hair and stroking across the semen-slicked surface of his skin. Wonders what it would be like to touch it, maybe run his fingers over it, see what kind of expression he could make the detective's face assume.

"Raito," L's voice recalls him and he looks up at the man's flushed, panting face.

"Let me unfasten you," L offers, pulling Raito up to sit on the bed, unlocking one handcuff and rapidly unwinding the chain. Without further ado, he grabs the boy's hand and wraps it around his member, holding it there with his own hand, encouraging Raito to move his fingers over it.

"Um, Ryuuzaki," Raito begins, but pauses, not quite sure what he's going to say. He settles for co-operation, gently squeezing his hand around the firm, supple shaft, feeling the smooth skin slide beneath his moving fingers, the stickiness of his own juices coating it. It feels strange to be doing this to someone else, but he consoles himself with the fact that it could be much worse. At least he isn't being ravished by the sex-crazed wild man.

"Hm, Raito," L murmurs and the boy looks up at him through his eyelashes, finds himself pinned in the gaze of obsidian eyes, hot with desire. He brings his other hand to the base of L's length, unasked, gently stroking through the thick, dark mass of hair. L releases him, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Raito's neck, his breath hot on the younger man's face.

Raito lets his head droop onto L's shoulder, his eyes on the man's erection, the way the skin pushes up around the swollen, purplish head as he pumps his hand up the shaft, the drips of precum that are running down it, signifying its arousal and need. He wonders what it would be like to taste it.

A muted gasp escapes his lips at the thought and L responds with a soft moan, nuzzling his head into the side of Raito's neck, his breath rapid, colored with little murmurs and grunts of pleasure.

"Raito," he urges. "Yes, like that, touch me – faster."

The boy obliges, working the supple, silky member harder, varying the pressure of his hand as he strokes the detective off, L groaning a little now his hips moving, pushing himself into the maddening touch of the encircling fingers.

"Close, Raito –" his hands coming up to entwine in auburn hair, pulling gently, twisting the strands around his fingers. "Ahh, Raito, yes, please – haaah!"

Raito grips firmly, his other hand sliding between the writhing young man's legs, rubbing gently over his perineum and L cries out, thrusting forward, his cock jerking in the boy's hand as he comes, covering them both with hot jets of white fluid, his mouth suddenly descending onto Raito's neck, sucking and biting, his whimpers of pleasure muted in the soft flesh.

Raito continues to stroke the detective until the last drops of semen have trailed out over his fingers, then he lets go of the softening member and disentangles himself, lying back on the bed.

L lays down beside him, taking Raito's hand and licking it clean, running his tongue up to tease the boy's wrist, kissing it. He takes the abandoned handcuff and puts it back on himself, then bends over and commences lapping at the mess that covers the boy's torso, licking up the splatters of his and Raito's cum.

Apparently finished, he leans up on one elbow.

"Raito should sleep now," he declares, his eyes fixed on the boy's face.

"Do you want me to do _everything_ you say?" Raito demands.

"That would be nice, Raito-kun, but I don't expect it." L has a look of resignation on his face.

"I'm going to sleep anyway," Raito says, his glare suggesting that the detective shouldn't even consider that he was doing it because he'd been told to. He pulls up the covers around himself and buries his head in the pillow, aware of that relentless gaze still on him. He feels he should think about what's happened, make a plan to deal with any future occurrences of the same nature, but really, he's too tired. He yawns and closes his eyes, opens them again in irritation as L moves closer to him, just close enough to touch.

"I'm not your pillow, Ryuuzaki!"

"Hm? No, Raito, my pillow is not nearly as comfortable as you are."

"What! No - I mean... oh, never mind. Go to sleep."

"But that is exactly what I was doing, before Raito started speaking to me."

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

_My abject apologies, both for my absence and also for not replying to a whole bunch of reviews from a few weeks ago – I will get it done. Unfortunately life stuff took over all my time :(_

_Well, enjoy this creepy chapter now it's here! XD_

_Thanks as always to recipe for insanity for beta reading – and for practically saving my writing life by PM-ing me at exactly the right psychological moment! :)  
_

_SPOILERS: Up to episode 18 anime/chapter 38 manga._

_DISCLAIMER: Death note and its characters are not mine. Only this story is mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito's suddenly blazing mad. He gets to his feet and stares down at the man.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Hm?" L's eyes widen as the fist flies toward his face, then he's flying too, across the room; Raito following, pulled by the chain between their wrists.

Their fight pretty much trashes Misa's boudoir; furniture overturned, plants flung from their pots, cake splattering to the carpet. Raito supposes he's grateful, in a way, that Matsuda interrupts them with an inane phone call. God knows what they might have done to each other if he hadn't.

Back in the investigation room, he and L refrain from commenting on their fight, restricting their interactions to work-related remarks only. Raito's disappointed. He'd hoped for something more than this. He's working with L, the best detective in the world, and the man suddenly turns out to have feet of clay. He ignores the inner discomfort caused by the realisation that L really wants him to be Kira – thinks of him as nothing but his suspect. After all, what did he expect? The strange detective is more robot than human being, a machine for solving crime. It would be stupid and self-destructive to assign any human emotions or motivations to him.

He sighs over an afternoon cup of coffee and reflects that at least, after this, there aren't likely to be any more _incidents_ of the kind that happened last night. He's disturbed that, briefly, he doesn't know whether to be glad or sorry about that. Then wonders what the hell he's thinking. He's glad, of course he is. The thought of the detective being of the opinion that he can make free with Raito's body whenever he feels like it – he shifts uncomfortably in his chair and denies that it's arousing.

He's distracted from his internal discussion by a pull at the chain on his wrist and glances across at the pale young man, who's spinning on his chair, gaze absent. Raito feels a sudden pang of guilt at seeing the bruises on his friend's face. Not that they are friends any more after this. If they ever have been. Most likely that was just another one of L's lies.

He sighs again, miserably. To think he's found someone who's probably the one person in the world whom he _could_ make a friend of. Someone who understands him and who he never has to explain himself to – and there's no way they can be close because the detective finds it impossible to trust him. Not that Raito blames him, on reflection. He just chalks it up as another item on the list of ways Kira has offended him.

The chain jerks more forcibly, pulling Raito's arm away from the table. He turns to look at L again, finds he has spun in a complete circle and is twined in the chain, looking down at himself as if he's wondering how it happened.

"Ryuuzaki..." Raito gets to his feet and steps toward the detective, not missing the slight flinch as the other looks up at him.

"I'm not going to hit you while you're unable to defend yourself," Raito says rather bitterly. "What kind of person do you think I am? No, don't answer that. You've already told me enough about what you think of me today."

He grasps the back of the chair and turns it, disentangling L from the coil of chain.

"There," he scolds, very aware of the huge eyes fixed on him. "Try and stay in one place, Ryuuzaki. Maybe I should take you out to a fairground if you want to spin around like that."

"Raito-kun is asking me out on a date?" L enquires, shockingly and quite loudly.

"Uh..." Raito hears sudden silence, glances out of the corner of his eye and sees the rest of the team's heads turning. "Honestly, Ryuuzaki, I'm not one to attempt the impossible. I think you've made it quite plain to me that I'm the last person you'd want to go anywhere with!"

He scowls back to his seat and sits in huffy silence until it's time for the others to go home. Constantly aware of L's annoying and mystifying presence, he hears the man give a sigh of relief as Matsuda – the last to leave – closes the door behind him.

"At last!" the detective murmurs, pulling on the chain and jerking Raito's hand away from his keyboard. "Are they trying to impress me by working all this overtime? It's not as if we have anything to do."

"Don't start that again!" Raito gives L a black look. "I don't need to hear any more of your opinions on Kira, if they involve you saying how sorry you are that I'm not him."

"I said," L gets to his feet and makes for the door, tugging the hapless teenager behind him, "that I wanted Raito-kun to be Kira."

"Ryuuzaki –" Raito protests, having left his computer turned on.

"I didn't say I want him to be Kira now," L continues, ignoring Raito as he heads toward the stairs. "If Raito-kun is not Kira now, I'm happy."

"What?" Raito is beginning to feel as if he's one step away from the border of la-la land. "But you said – what you said…"

"I'm depressed, Raito-kun," L says, miserably. "I don't know what I'm saying. You have to understand," he pauses as they reach their landing, retrieving the keycard to their apartment from his pocket, "that what I think would be the best result for the case, as a detective, might not be the result I would find most satisfactory from a personal point of view."

"Yes, I can see that," Raito agrees as they go into their rooms. "Possibly. But you could express yourself more tactfully."

"Conversely, Raito-kun should be able to comprehend that what we do here has nothing to do with how we behave during the day."

"What do you mean?"

"Does Raito-kun not understand me?" L turns to the boy, leaning close, his breath warm on Raito's face. "Surely he can appreciate that how two people react to each other at work may be very different to how they are when they are private together."

"I – yes. Of course." Raito hastens to agree, remembering what L initiated the last time they were private together. He certainly wouldn't want any of _that_ to happen at work.

"Unfortunately, I shall have to punish Raito-kun for hitting me," L says as he goes into the kitchen, dragging the astounded boy after him.

"What?" Raito struggles for words. "But – you hit me back. Kicked me. With your bare foot that's been God-knows-where!"

"That is a completely different thing, Raito."

"Ryuuzaki," Raito folds his arms, staring angrily at the detective. "I don't know what kind of sick perverted relationship you imagine we have here, but I can assure you, there will be no punishment involved in it."

L rolls his eyes and continues what he's doing, which is making tea.

"Ryuuzaki, are you listening to me?" Raito demands.

"Yes, of course, Raito-kun," L says, ambiguously.

"Well – good!"

"Does Raito-kun wish to have dinner now? He looks tired. We should have an early night."

"Uh... yes, if you like..." Raito agrees, caught off guard by the detective's apparent concern for his welfare.

They're both quiet, caught up in their own thoughts through dinner and afterwards when they shower and prepare for bed. There's no bath tonight, Raito doesn't want it and L doesn't suggest it. Now convinced that L has given up with his rather odd advances, Raito can only think that the detective, having realised that he wanted him to be Kira, has ceased to think of him as attractive in any way whatsoever. Either because he doesn't find Kira attractive, or because he doesn't find anything else attractive but Kira, Raito isn't sure which. Although, he assures himself, both lead to the same happy conclusion, him being left unmolested by the perverse man.

Raito's mind is miles away when they go into the bedroom, he barely notices as L removes the cuff from his wrist so he can put on his pyjama top. But he comes back to earth with a jolt as the metal encircles his wrist again and his other wrist is suddenly pulled behind him and also cuffed.

"What?" he turns his head, fixing the smirking detective with an aggrieved glare. Tries to pull his wrists apart, but these are normal handcuffs, like the ones he wore in the cell. At the thought of that, he shudders.

"Ryuuzaki, take these off," he commands.

"Certainly not, Raito-kun." L bends over the wash basket, rummaging around in the discarded clothes Raito brought in from the bathroom.

"But – I don't like it," the boy pleads, abandoning aggression in favor of guilt-tripping his friend. "It reminds me of when I was confined."

"This is supposed to be a punishment, Raito." The detective straightens up, Raito's belt in his hands. "You aren't meant to like it."

"Not that again!" Raito explodes. "I told you, I'm not going to be punished by you! I haven't done anything wrong – you were the one who offended me, not the other way around."

"Nevertheless."

"Ryuuzaki –"

"Raito should be quiet now, or I will have to resort to gagging him."

"Don't threaten me with your socks!" Raito exclaims, backing away.

"Not socks, no," L says, thoughtfully. "It occurred to me that Raito would be just as efficiently silenced if I were to fill his mouth with, say, strawberries. Which would be a much more pleasant experience than socks for both of us. Especially when the time comes to remove them again."

"You're not eating strawberries out of my mouth," Raito disagrees, although he has to admit the idea has a certain appeal. "Besides, if I get excited and inhale one, I could choke. Then what would you say to the rest of the team? Oh, I accidentally killed Raito while I was forcing some bizarre sex practises on him? I can't see that going down well with my father!"

L pauses, looking at Raito with his head on one side and the boy has to admit he looks attractive, standing there in only his low-slung jeans, no shirt on, his damp hair straggling around his face in raven tendrils.

"Does Raito-kun think my sex practises are bizarre?" he finally asks.

"Hell, yes!" Raito stares at the disheveled detective in amazement. "Handcuffs. Chains. Domination. These things aren't normal, Ryuuzaki."

"But if Raito takes the time to peruse the internet, he will find there are a great many people who enjoy observing and practising this kind of sexual activity. So if you measure normality by the number of people taking part in –"

"That's not the point, Ryuuzaki!" Raito interrupts. "Everyone knows this stuff isn't normal. I mean, just the fact that we're both men, that's straying off the beaten path a little, wouldn't you say?"

"I haven't even considered it," L says, simply. "Raito-kun is my friend. He is beautiful and intelligent. Why would I not want to engage in sexual practises with him, bizarre or otherwise?"

"You –" Raito begins, then shakes his head in disbelief and starts again. "You think this is going to be a regular thing? You're planning to make me do this – all the time?"

"Surely Raito-kun does not expect me to sleep with someone as attractive as himself every night and have no access to him?" The detective's eyes widen as if surprised. "It will be a beneficial relationship for Raito, too. He will not have to worry about sneaking off into the bathroom to pleasure himself with his hand, when he has me to do that for him."

"Gah!" Raito finds himself with no intelligible comment to make at all.

"Raito should stop prevaricating now," L says severely. "He will do as I say, or he will find himself not only being punished for assaulting me, but for being disobedient."

He doesn't wait for an answer, but reaches out, grasping the younger man by his arms, turning him and pushing him to his knees.

"No..." Raito murmurs, but his voice seems to have lost all its strength, his body likewise and he's silent as he feels the detective behind him, close, then gasps as everything goes dark.

"Ryuu –" he begins, shaking his head, trying to dislodge the blindfold L has pulled over his eyes.

"Shhh, Raito," L's voice is dark and seductive. "It's best if you don't see."

"Please –"

"Be quiet, Raito, I won't tell you again."

The bemused boy considers protesting, then gives up. There's nothing he can do to stop L, handcuffed as he is. He may as well go along with whatever the perverted detective has planned and get his revenge later when he's released. Besides, who's to say he won't like it? If the state of his overfull pyjama pants is anything to go by, he's already liking it.

He feels himself being pulled up onto the bed, his head placed almost tenderly onto the pillows. Then his pants are removed, slowly opened and pulled gradually down his legs. He hears the detective murmuring to himself, not words, small sounds of pleasure as the younger man's body is now totally exposed to him, clad only in an open shirt.

"Raito-kun is very attractive," L comments, his voice low and lustful. "It almost seems he needs no adornment. But let us see what we can find to gild the lily a little."

Raito opens his mouth to ask what the hell L means by that, but then decides he'd rather not know. He can feel himself flushing, both excited and embarrassed by the knowledge that L is staring at him, naked, that the older man knows he's aroused and is no doubt inspecting the evidence of that arousal closely. Maybe he'll touch it? Raito decides he won't mind this so much if L gives him a hand job.

He gasps as he feels something silky sliding over his foot. Up his leg. What is it? Soft and thin, he can feel L's warm hands through it, straightening and fitting it to him. Then the other leg – the young man feels his face heat up even further as he realises the pervert is dressing him up in stockings.

He feels the detective lean over him, something sliding around his neck. Leather. A collar?

"I'm not your bitch, Ryuuzaki!" he complains, forgetting that he's supposed to be silent.

"How many times do I have to tell Raito to be quiet!" L sounds grumpy and Raito winces. Has he pushed the older man too far? And if so – will it be socks or strawberries?

Instead, he finds himself rolled, not gently, onto his face.

"If Raito wishes to be so vocal," L's voice sounds slightly breathless and Raito wonders briefly if he's been stroking himself off, "let us give him something to make a noise about."

"Wha –" is all Raito manages to get out before the first stinging lash descends on his buttocks, making his query turn into a cry of pain.

"Fuck, no!" he gasps, realising that he'd forgotten all about the belt L had taken from his clothes. He starts to roll onto his back, then stops. What if L just continues beating him anyway? That would be really painful.

The belt descends on his bare backside again and he moans, inadvertantly arching his back, pressing his insistent erection into the bed. He realises that it's not as painful as he thought – the first stroke had surprised him more than hurt him. It stings, but it's obvious that L isn't doing it as hard as he might. In fact, Raito has to concede, the sharp, whipping sensation across his sensitive behind is downright pleasurable. He groans, appalled at himself. Whimpers, as the detective continues to whip him, his arousal now almost painful. He can feel the wet slickness of precum coating his cock as he grinds his hips against the bed with every blow.

"Raito is enjoying his punishment." L's voice is almost wistful. "Sadly, I find myself unable to beat him as hard as his insolence deserves. It seems I am just too soft-hearted."

"Nhn!" the boy murmurs, not sure if he's disagreeing with L or asking for more.

"I shall just have to find another way of keeping him silent and occupying his mouth," L goes on.

"Hmh?" Raito asks, then gives a cry of dismay as strong fingers twine in his hair, pulling him upwards.

"Hah, Ryuuzaki, no!" He has no choice but to go where the hand is pulling him, finding himself tumbling painfully onto the floor, kneeling again, his eyes prickling with tears behind the blindfold. He hears the sound of a zipper, rustling cloth, then his head is pushed forward and he feels – something. Against his lips. Firm, warm, slick flesh.

"No," he protests again, but L's hand is twined immovably into his hair, holding him fast.

"Raito should not be so difficult," the detective's deep, smooth voice catches a little as he speaks, as if he's more aroused by this than Raito wants him to be. "I have shown him nothing but kindness, taking him out of confinement and letting him live with me. The least he can do is repay my indulgence of him."

Raito thinks about this. He knows L – knows that despite his apparent penchant for speaking what seems to be the truth in a very blunt manner, the strange genius' mind twists and turns like a maze built by a maniac and is capable of exquisite subtleties and complex and convoluted lies. Does L mean that if his suspect doesn't comply with his perverse requirements, he'll find himself back in confinement again? Are the handcuffs a hint at what might be in store if Raito doesn't oblige him? There's no point in asking, the mendacious detective will merely deny that he has any ulterior motive. It's probably best to just pleasure him and have done. At least, that way, things can't get any worse.

He sighs and opens his mouth, letting his tongue protrude a little, tasting the organ that's pressing against his mouth. It's not as bad as he feared. A mixture of soap and muskiness that's actually quite pleasant. He slides his lips slowly over the head, eliciting a soft moan from his companion.

"Lick me," L commands and Raito complies, running his tongue over the firm, bulbous head of the cock he can't even see. He feels unbalanced, leaning forward like this, his hands bound behind him. The only thing holding him upright seems to be the hand in his hair, as if he's suspended in L's grasp.

He mewls gently as the thick shaft pushes deeper, clasps his lips around it and endeavours to do what he thinks he'd like himself if their positions were reversed. Sucking on the stiff organ and licking at it as it slowly pushes in and out of his unwilling mouth. It's strange, so intimate and yet so distant. This most personal part of L actually inside him, but he can't even see it.

"Hah, yes, Raito-kun," L murmurs, thrusting upward, almost making the boy gag. He tries to pull away, but the firm grasp in his hair refuses to let him. "Suck me," the detective continues. "Hard – take it all. Let me see you choke on it, Raito."

The younger man moans nervously as L's rigid member pushes into his throat. He tries to relax, to let it penetrate him, to accept it, his whole body trembling as he feels the pulsing cock jerk in his mouth as he squeezes his lips around it, caressing it with his tongue as he submits to the rhythmic invasion.

"Close," L tells him and Raito becomes aware that despite his fears, and despite the detective's words, the stiff organ hasn't in fact choked him or even caused him more than minor discomfort. Perhaps L is really as soft-hearted as he says he is – his thoughts are swept away as L's other hand encircles his neck, not pressing, just holding him. The detective groans, his fingers tightening in the boy's silky locks and Raito gasps as he feels the first spurt of L's seed shoot into his throat, surprising him so that he swallows it without even thinking.

He blinks as the hand around his neck moves, ripping the blindfold away from his eyes and then L's cock is out of his mouth and he barely has time to close his eyes again as a hot jet of cum spatters over his face, followed by another and another until he feels he's covered in it, drowning in it. He whimpers as he opens his eyes to look at the detective at last, aware that he's completely unable to wipe away the mess from his face. He gazes up into that obsidian stare, and refuses to ask L to do it for him.

L smiles, looking more like something that should live in fairyland than a human being. He leans back on the bed, obviously enjoying the sight before him. Raito kneeling in submission at his feet, his face covered in drips and runnels of semen, shirt sliding down his bare shoulders, a collar around his neck and – Raito glances down – black sheer stockings on his legs. He shudders and looks back at L, unable to decide if he has the appearance of a man admiring a new lover or a child examining a new toy.

"Raito will get cold, kneeling there," L comments and reaches down, pulling Raito back onto the bed, arranging him with his head back on the pillows, then crouching goblin-fashion and staring at him in appreciation.

"What now?" Raito asks, L's gaze like a touch on his skin, making him more aware than ever that he's aroused and needs to have something done about it.

"All his life, Raito has had people do exactly what he wants," L muses. "But here, now, he does what I want."

"Yes, I see that," the younger man agrees grumpily. "And now I've done what you want, how about you doing something I want?"

"But perhaps that's not the case?" L continues, finger rising thoughtfully to his mouth. "Perhaps I am still doing what Raito wants? Since he is so obviously…" his gaze strays to Raito's crotch, "interested in the proceedings?"

"I don't care!" Raito bursts out. "What does it matter who wants what? Maybe we both want it, have you thought of that? Or are you such a control freak that you can't get off unless you think your partner's unwilling?"

"On the contrary, Raito." L gives his friend a dismayed look. "I have done my best to provide Raito with an experience I thought he would appreciate."

"You think this is what I like? Bondage? Cross-dressing? Humiliation?"

"From where I am sitting, Raito, I can say that there is no doubt that you are enjoying yourself a great deal."

"Well, damn it, anybody would!" Raito exclaims, frustrated beyond measure. He wants touch, sensation, not a conversation.

"So Raito is coming around to my way of thinking? That most people enjoy the kinkier side of sexual activity?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Raito shifts uncomfortably, aware that most of his mental capability has drained away into his groin. "I don't care, either. I just want –"

"Yes?"

"I wish you'd –"

"You wish I'd – what, Raito?" L leans forward, staring into the boy's troubled eyes.

"Touch me," Raito concedes.

"Since Raito-kun has been so disobedient," the raven-haired misfit sits up again, a smirk on his face. "I do not feel inclined to alleviate his situation myself."

"What?" Raito almost yells. "You bastard! You're just going to leave me like this?"

"I might, however, allow him to deal with his problem," L continues, ignoring the interruption. "On one condition."

"What is it?" Raito asks, resignedly. At the moment, if L asked him to dress up in a bunny suit and hop around the room he wouldn't argue too much if it meant he got off at the end of it.

"I will free Raito, if he agrees to do exactly as I say. Without argument or whining or complaining or swearing at me."

"That sounds like a _lot_ of conditions to me."

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Raito agrees hurriedly. "Just let me go and I'll – I'll go in the bathroom or something."

"That won't be necessary," L says, rolling Raito slightly to his side and releasing him from the cuffs. "Raito will stay right here and touch himself where I can see him."

"Oh, I forgot you like that," the boy says, regarding the detective through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I do," L agrees. "But I don't like that insolent look Raito is giving me, so he will stop it, please. And he will not attempt to clean up his face either," he adds, as the younger man's hand lifts to wipe away the cum that still covers him.

"You're such a pervert, Ryuuzaki," Raito grumbles, but he lowers his hand. "What now?"

"Raito will play with himself, of course." L's voice is amused. "He will also open his legs so I may have a good view of the proceedings."

"God damn," Raito mutters, hoping that doesn't come into the category of swearing at his kinky companion. He doesn't argue about it though, finding he's even more desperate than he thought he was. He slides his hand down his body and grasps himself with a sigh of relief. Spreads his legs, not surprised when the depraved detective positions himself between them, gazing down at the younger man with a wide-eyed and appreciative stare.

"Hmnn!" Raito moans, having forgotten how much it turns him on being looked at in this way. He slides his hand up and down his shaft, not protesting when L leans forward, wiping some of the semen off his face onto his fingers, his hand lowering until it's between Raito's open thighs.

"I propose to put my fingers into Raito-kun now," L says, with a glance of deceptive innocence at the flushed and writhing boy. "I hope he is not going to object."

"No, no, you do what you like." Raito isn't completely aware of what he's saying any more, but he's sure that agreeing with whatever L wants is the way to go, if he wants to ever experience an orgasm tonight. He gives a squeal of mingled pleasure and pain as L moves his balls aside with one hand, what feels like two cum-slicked fingers of the other one entering him abruptly.

"Hah, no, ow!" he exclaims. "Oh, God, yes!" He changes his mind as the fingers push deep into him, unerringly finding his prostate. "Yes, Ryuuzaki, there, yes, please, more!" he pleads, pushing himself onto the invading digits shamelessly.

"Raito seems quite desperate," L comments, conversationally. "He must think I am cruel to keep him waiting so long for his release."

"Yes, you're an evil bastard," Raito mutters, lost in ecstasy. "Hahh – don't stop!"

L reaches out to caress Raito's stomach with his other hand, fingers lazily circling.

"Sometimes I have fantasies about Raito," he says. "In which he is sweet and gentle and affectionate. But since in real life he is arrogant and aggressive and violent, I have to restrain him and force him to do what I want. What we both want."

"You – like – it!" Raito gasps, his thoughts almost completely concentrated on the blissful sensations L's stroking, moving fingers and his own hand are giving him.

"I'd like it better the other way," the detective says. "But this will do."

"Hnnh!" Raito writhes in delight as the persistent fingers increase their pace, stimulating him beyond endurance. "Oh! Ryuu – I can't – I'm – aaah!"

He arches off the bed as L's stroking hand slips suddenly downward, cupping his testicles, his eyes fixed on Raito's lust-glazed ones as the boy's climax overtakes him. Raito stares back into those speculative onyx depths as his hips buck fiercely, hot spurts of cum shooting from his jerking cock, splashing over both of them.

"Uhhn, yes," he moans, body wracked by pleasure. "What you want – L, yes! Please – yes…"

He shudders into stillness at last, lying quiescent on the bed, sighing as L pulls his fingers out of him. Watches as the other man pulls down the covers, apparently about to wrap them both up in them.

"Wait." Raito pushes himself up, head spinning, voice unsteady. He pulls off the stockings and drops them over the side of the bed with a grimace of distaste. Lifts his hand to his neck, but L's hands are there first, unfastening the collar and putting it on the bedside table.

"Let us sleep now, Raito," L suggests, pulling the covers up over both of them.

Raito lies down, aware of the detective on his own side of the bed, curled into a ball like some wary animal.

"Good night, Raito-kun," a sleepy voice says.

Raito doesn't speak. He's – he's not sure what he's feeling. But it's not anything good. Not now that the physical delight has worn off a little. He actually feels horrible.

"When do I get to punish you?" he bursts out suddenly, sitting up and throwing the covers off. "When do I get to punish you, Ryuuzaki, for pretending to be my friend and wanting me to be Kira all along? For molesting me in the shower and using it as an excuse to do whatever you want with me, because you can't get anyone to sleep with you any other way!"

L uncurls himself and gazes at the boy, his eyes wide and horrified.

"I told Raito-kun already that I don't want him to be Kira," he protests. "If he does not believe me, I can't help it."

"You do want it," Raito insists. "You – you're disappointed that you don't think I'm Kira now."

"In one way yes," L raises a finger to his lips, thoughtfully. "It would have made sense for you to be Kira and I still think that you were, before you were confined. But surely Raito-kun does not think I am stupid enough to sleep with him in the same room if he is Kira?"

"You know if you died I'd be the first person suspected. You've used that all along to keep yourself safe."

"But I know Raito-kun has incredible powers of persuasion," L argues. "He is able to convince people of anything he wants to and charm them into believing him. If he killed me by some kind of accident and displayed the necessary shock and grief, there is an eighty-two per cent probability that his story would be accepted. Especially since his father is Yagami Soichiro."

"It's still not – not nice, that you want me to be Kira." Raito gives the detective a hateful glare.

"I don't." L sighs. "Believe it or not as you wish, Raito-kun, but I am offended that you imagine I would do what we have done with someone I only want to convict as a mass-murderer."

"Handcuffing me?" the boy demands. "Again! After all that time in the cell – and blindfolding me? You're just using me to enact your sick fantasies. You had this planned all along!"

"No I didn't." L is starting to look offended. "When you mentioned your – your needs in the shower, it was the first time it occurred to me. I gave in to the moment, that's all. And having done those things once, it seemed appropriate to continue, since Raito-kun was obviously liking it."

"I don't believe you. You have stockings. Are you going to tell me they're yours?"

"Do you think they would suit me?" L cocked his head to one side thoughtfully.

"No I don't!" Raito gives a sigh of frustration. "But why would you have them, if you weren't going to wear them yourself? Unless you planned all along to put them on me?"

"They are Misa's," L says simply. "I stole them when we were on our date with her."

"Eeeew!" Raito exclaims.

"They're new!" L hastens to assure him. "They were still in the packet – she must have bought them and not yet put them away."

"Even so – excuse me, how can Misa's stockings fit me?" Raito asks, temporarily distracted from his rant.

"One size." L moves a little nearer and pats the boy on the knee.

"I'm not a girl," Raito grumbles.

"I am fully aware of that at this point, Raito-kun." The detective's gaze strays to his friend's groin.

"I got enough of that at school," Raito goes on. "I don't need it from you."

"The other boys mocked Raito-kun at school?" L asks.

"Yes." Raito throws himself back onto the bed, pulling the covers up around himself and turning his back to the detective.

"What a shame I was not there to protect Raito-kun and punish his aggressors," L remarks, lying down himself.

"I don't need protecting," Raito mutters, thinking about it. "I sometimes imagined I had a friend who did that. When I was small, I mean. Very small. Tiny. Years and years ago."

"Raito-kun had no real friends?"

"Not until people started wanting to be seen with me because I was the best student and good looking and all that shallow crap."

"What was your imaginary friend like?"

"Brave," Raito remembers. "He wasn't scared of them – he wanted to punish them all for being mean to me. He was intelligent as well, someone you could talk to. And don't start relating this to Kira, Ryuuzaki, it's perfectly normal for an isolated child to have an imaginary friend that has all those qualities."

"I know, Raito-kun," L says soothingly. He shuffles a little closer to the boy and Raito leans back a little, drawn in by the warmth of the other's body.

They're silent for a while, then L speaks, his voice low and somewhat hesitant. "Does Raito really think that I am so ugly I can only have intimate relations with someone by coercing them?"

"What?" Raito turns around staring through the gloom at the wide, dark eyes of his questioner. "Why would I think that? You're not ugly. I never said you were."

"Raito-kun said I can't get anyone to sleep with me unless I take advantage of them in some way."

"Did I? Oh – yes, I suppose I did. But I didn't mean because you're not attractive. I meant because you don't go out or meet anyone. Or trust anyone, it seems."

"I trust Raito-kun with my life," L says simply. "As I said. I sleep with him here, and knowing his intelligence, I am ninety-nine point seven per cent convinced that if he wished to kill me while I am unaware and be undetected in his crime, he could achieve his ends."

"If I kill you, it won't be because I'm Kira," Raito growls. "It'll be because you're so damn annoying and manipulative."

"Thank you, Raito-kun," L smiles.

"Don't start that again. Go to sleep. And keep your damn hands – and everything else – to yourself tomorrow or I don't know what I might do. I've had enough of this shit from you."

"I've never slept with anyone before like this," L remarks, ignoring his friend's threats.

"Yes you have," Raito contradicts him. "You slept with me last night and the night before and –"

"I mean I have never slept with anyone after we have done – things." L clarifies. "Apart from last night."

"What of it?"

"Should it not involve more than this?" The detective waves an arm vaguely in Raito's direction.

"You don't get snuggled when you force your attentions on someone, Ryuuzaki," Raito says, disgustedly.

"But Raito likes it!"

"That's not the fucking point!"

"But Raito – I'm cold," the detective says, piteously.

"Fuck!" Raito realises he's not going to get any sleep unless he does what L wants. He's starting to be of the opinion that he's never again going to do anything unless he does what L wants first. At least the arrogant detective isn't ordering him about at the moment, although he's not sure if this childlike pleading is an improvement or not.

They finally sort out their arms and legs and the chain – which ends up pushed under the pillow – and settle comfortably with Raito's arms wrapped around L's neck, the detective's head nuzzled into his shoulder, their cheeks pressed together.

"I like this, Raito," L murmurs sleepily.

"Hm. Go to sleep, Ryuuzaki." Raito turns toward the detective, without realising just how close they really are and his lips brush across L's.

"..."

"..."

Raito finds himself pushed back onto the bed as L's mouth descends on his possessively and somewhat sloppily. He lets the detective have his enthusiastic way for a few moments, then lifts his hands, cupping the older man's face between them and taking control of the kiss. He's surprised at how good L's mouth feels and tastes, and then at how quickly the man learns, his lips moving over Raito's sensuously after his first outburst of fervor for the new activity.

Raito opens his mouth, licking over the curve of L's mouth, teasing him until the detective gets the idea and parts his lips, his tongue hesitantly meeting the boy's. Raito smiles into the kiss, then loses himself in it, the feel of L's tongue dancing with his own, the exploration of each other's mouths, the sheer wet pleasure of it.

"Raito needs to sleep," L pulls away finally, with a look of regret. "If this continues, sleep will not be an option."

"I suppose so." Raito gathers the other man back into his arms, part exhausted, part wishing they were going to stay awake and continue. And part of his mind sifting and analyzing all that's already happened. "You don't want me, do you? What you said – about wanting me to be sweet and affectionate. You want somebody else."

"No," L mutters into his companion's shoulder. "I am happy for Raito to be unpleasant and unfeeling to everyone else and pretend he likes them when he doesn't. Other people don't matter to me. I was merely imagining that he would behave differently with me. It doesn't matter. I would rather have nasty Raito than someone else being nice to me."

"Uh… thanks." Raito rolls his eyes, wondering why he's thanking the eccentric for describing him as nasty. Not that he isn't. But L seems to be the only person in the whole world, ever, who's actually noticed the fact. Is that a good thing or a bad one? He's not sure.

"Tomorrow, if Raito-kun behaves himself, I will do something nice for him at bedtime," L murmurs sleepily.

"I'm _so_ looking forward to that," Raito can practically feel the sarcasm burning a hole in his tongue, but L seems unfazed by it, merely giving a little chuckle before drifting off into what are no doubt perverse dreams.

Raito lies awake for a few moments longer, overwhelming tiredness at war with his confusion at the strangeness of it all. He wonders about L's fantasies. Almost feels sorry for the man, longing for some kind of – what? He can't help but be curious as to why L mentioned his desires for a more affectionate relationship. If relationship is the right word for their conjunction. But isn't that what L wants? For his supposed friend to be sorry for him and give him what he wants without protest. Does he think Raito will feel sympathetic enough to give in and be his submissive sex-slave?

"No chance, Ryuuzaki," Raito mutters as he descends into sleep. "If anyone's going to be anyone's slave around here, it's not going to be me. In fact…"

He loses track of his thoughts, aware only that he's had a very good idea. If only he remembers it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, on with the show! Not much further to go! This is chapter four and there's only one more! It's hot and it's strong and it's 5,926 words long! L is quite sleazy, but Light? He's not easy!_

_Curses on my damn metabolism! Sugar high in operation… stand clear! Maniac on the loose! XD_

_Thanks as always to recipe for insanity for beta reading – you made me blush and go – What? XD_

_SPOILERS: Up to episode 18 anime/chapter 38 manga._

_DISCLAIMER: Death note and its characters are not mine. Only this story is mine. Yay! I have a story – all of my very own! _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito's staring at himself in the mirror.

They're in the toilets outside the investigation room. L's washing his hands, Raito having already finished that task. Now he's gazing into his own eyes in mystification. He looks just the same as usual. Pristinely perfect, calm, attractive, buttoned up and in control. So why –

"Is Yagami-kun afraid he may have a spot?" L's behind him, close, peering into the mirror along with him as if wondering what Raito sees there.

"No," Raito says. How can he tell the perverse young detective he's looking for some sign of the other Raito. The one that moans and cries and sucks when commanded to – the submissive toy that is subject to L's every whim.

He shivers as L's lips suddenly press against his cheek, the detective's arms sliding around his waist. "Don't," he murmurs, reflexively.

"Raito-kun's ability to remain in denial is impressive," L comments. "Both about this and – other things."

"I'm not in denial about anything," Raito disagrees. "I'm not Kira and I don't want to have sex with you."

"Raito-kun should ask himself something," L suggests. "Is he rejecting the things we do together because he really believes he does not desire them? Or is it that he just wants to believe that they are not what he wants?"

"I'm not in the habit of lying to myself, Ryuuzaki." Raito gives the disbelieving expression on L's face a black look and turns, walking decisively out of the restroom and giving the detective no option but to follow.

He buries himself in work thereafter, ignoring L's occasional glances at him. Taking no notice when the detective sighs or spins on his chair or has vast trayloads of cakes and coffee delivered. He doesn't want to think about the perverse sleuth, but apart from that, he's absorbed in what he's doing. So absorbed, he nearly jumps out of his skin when L leans over him, warm breath on the side of his face.

"Ryuuzaki!" he exclaims. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

"I am not creeping, Raito-kun," L protests. "I have spoken to you three times already and you didn't hear me. I came to see what it is you're doing that is so much more interesting than what I have to say." Than me; Raito hears the unspoken words, and inwardly gives himself a sour smile. So the lust-lorn detective is feeling neglected? Serves him right, Raito considers.

"I'm working on a program," he says. "To collate the data that's available worldwide about who's died and what they died from. I'm including statistics from police forces, public offices and even organisations like the CIA and SIS. I'm cross-referencing the information with details of any criminal record or even suspicion of criminal activity that the dead people may have had."

"Raito-kun truly has a remarkable mind," L murmurs in the boy's ear. "But he should consider his body also and have a break for lunch."

"I suppose." Raito reluctantly turns his eyes from the screen, stretching the kinks out of his limbs, aching from having been sitting so long in one position. He continues to ignore L while eating his lunch, a bento box Matsuda has produced from somewhere. Thinks about Kira while chewing on the pieces of fish and vegetables and ignoring the disappointingly undercooked rice.

He's puzzled, now he has time to think about it, that L is still convinced that he was Kira. The detective has many faults. He's eccentric, slobby, rude on occasion and careless of social conventions to a fault – and it seems now that he's also a determined and ruthless sexual predator. But L's deductive faculties are flawless and if he thinks Raito is Kira, it's certainly something to be considered.

He seems to hear L's voice in his mind, paraphrasing what the man said to him this morning.

"Raito-kun should ask himself if he rejects the evidence because he truly does not believe himself to be Kira. Or if he just wants to believe that he is not."

Raito considers it. Is he Kira? Could he be Kira? He certainly agrees in principle with Kira's ideals. That there are some people the world would be better off without. But that's what the police and the law are supposed to deal with. Also, there could be extenuating circumstances when someone committed a crime – things that Kira would have no way of knowing about. So it wasn't the evidence he was rejecting. It was the idea that he could change his beliefs and nature so much as to commit murder on a vast scale without even knowing the circumstances of the criminals he was killing.

"I couldn't…" he mutters, noticing that the words attract L's ever-vigilant attention. But the man doesn't say anything and Raito returns to his thoughts. Was he really a person that avoided thinking about difficult things? Someone who told himself what he thought he wanted to hear? It was certainly the way he treated everyone else – but himself? This – this _thing_ with L, for instance. He'd told himself that he didn't want it, that he was only partaking in it under sufferance. But every time L touched him, he'd given in, with what could be described as only token protests. So did he want it? Were his objections just ruses to convince himself that he was being forced, that he wouldn't willingly offer himself to L as the submissive partner in their – arrangement?

He sighs, aware that to admit even the slightest degree of longing for such a relationship would necessarily entail a significant shift of his view of himself. He's always thought of himself as a strong person. Self-sufficient. Well, he's had to be. So could it really be the case that, given the chance to be dependent on someone else, in fact to be compelled by someone else, he'd happily take it? And yet – he doesn't do anything to stop it happening.

The first time, he could write it off as an accidental event, brought about by frustration on his part and curiosity on L's. But then it happened again, in a manner that made it plain the detective had considered and orchestrated it. Now, if ever, was the moment at which Raito had to put a stop to it, if he was going to. Tell his father, refuse to sleep with L, something like that.

If he doesn't – it will be as good as saying that it's fine with him and the depraved detective can do whatever he likes. He fidgets on his chair at the images that thought conjures up, then drums his fingers on his desk, annoyed with himself. Why is it taking so long to make a simple decision? Does he want to? Or doesn't he? As he's already considered, the detective is duplicitous, secretive, badly-dressed and has terrible eating habits. He's not at all what Raito would think to look for in a lover. Apart from him being male, which Raito is embarrassed to find isn't the foremost objection he's found, though it ought to have been.

This whole situation has come about because L has seized his window of opportunity while Raito was disoriented after being confined so long; and taken his chance to inveigle his partner into a physical relationship while he was feeling weak and vulnerable. That's not the action of a nice and pleasant personality.

On the other hand, Raito is quite aware that he doesn't have a particularly endearing personality himself. He has plenty of attractive personae he shows to people, which isn't the same thing at all. So perhaps they suit each other.

He realises that he's gone a long way from the point of his original train of thought, which was, could he be Kira? Maybe he just doesn't want to think about it. Maybe even thinking about whether he should be having sex with Ryuuzaki is better than thinking about that.

He shakes his head and gets back to work, aware that he's come to no decision about anything. But he feels as if he's taken a turn for the better. He's not so fogged with confusion about anything and everything, in fact he feels as if he's recovering from his time in the cell, returning to normal. He also finds it rather exciting to admit that there are things that he doesn't know about. Events he can't explain. He realises that it's true, he does tend to give himself an easy explanation, but whether those explanations are right or wrong is something he now needs to find out, no matter how long it takes.

He sets to work rummaging through the evidence once more and after a couple of hours of intensive searching, he's convinced that there's nothing to definitively connect him to Kira's activities. On the other hand, he's more aware than ever that his own mind is leading him to suspect that he is connected to them. He knows things that L doesn't, there are times he doesn't remember too well and they all seem to coincide with episodes of Kira activity. There are things he's done that, although he seems to have concocted reasonable explanations for them to himself, he can't logically justify those explanations. He sighs. Well, he may have been a mass-murderer, though he doesn't want to think so, but he isn't now. And as far as he can see, there's no real proof that he was. Of course, if there was, he'd be in prison by now. L would make sure of that. So what if some kind of proof turns up later? What does he do about that?

He pushes back his chair a little, staring into space and tapping his pen on the desk. What would be likely to make L think twice about arresting his companion, even if he did find irrefutable evidence that he was Kira?

Raito smiles to himself as he finds he has no problem at all answering that question. All he has to do is continue along the same path that L himself has set them upon. But can he? Does he want to? He tells himself no, that if he did – if he allowed himself to be used, yes, used, as the object of L's bedtime games, it'd only be because he wants to stave off the detective's need to convict him, should he be proved guilty.

But, despite his gift for twisting the truth inside his mind to fit his requirements, he is a genius after all, designed for analysis and revelation. He's papered over the cracks in his personality with self-delusion for a long time but now the walls are crumbling and daylight's shining in. He clutches his head, helpless to resist the urge to demystify himself, to search, to know…

"Raito-kun? Is something wrong?"

Raito becomes aware that L's speaking to him, and looks up to find the young man's gaze on him, concerned and questioning. It strikes him as ironic, suddenly, that he's found it easier to admit he's likely to be a mass-murderer than he does to concede the attraction he feels for this one strange and shabby individual. He bursts into laughter, clutching handfuls of his hair in both hands, feeling crazed and confused and strangely liberated by his confusion.

"Does Raito-kun have a headache?" L persists. "Is he feeling unwell?"

Raito collects himself somehow, aware that the other team members are now taking an interest.

"No, Ryuuzaki," he hiccups. "I'm – I'm fine. I just – I don't know. I'm just tired of sitting here, that's all."

L nods, as if that's a perfectly reasonable explanation. And perhaps, to him, it is, Raito considers. After all, he doesn't seem the most stable person in the world.

"Raito-kun needs some fresh air and exercise," he announces. "He is suffering from mental fatigue. I will attend to his needs and the rest of you will go home now and spend some time with your families, who are no doubt missing you."

Without giving anyone a chance to reply, object, or even comment, he sweeps up the chain in his hand and drags Raito from the room.

"What?" Raito tries to protest, but now he's out of sight of everyone else, the laughter he's been containing overwhelms him again and he follows L up flight after flight of stairs, gasping and giggling.

He doesn't stop until they're on the roof, gazing out at the bustling commotion of Tokyo far below.

"This is your idea of fresh air, Ryuuzaki?" Raito teases.

"Well – air," L says ruefully. "Mostly hydrocarbons, I'm afraid. It's the best I can do just now. I wish I had somewhere better to take you."

"Would you like that, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asks curiously. "To take me somewhere?"

"We could go dancing." The detective's face is childlike, mischievous.

"A date?" Raito gives his windblown companion a suspicious look. "That's hard to imagine."

"Raito-kun should tell me what is bothering him and driving him into fits of hysterics." L changes the subject.

"Nothing, Ryuuzaki." Raito decides he's not going to share. "Like you said. I'm just overtired."

"Then Raito should sleep," L decides. "Let us go down and he can have a nice nap while I get on with some work."

Despite his doubts about L's intentions, Raito is surprised to find the detective seems to have spoken no more or less than the truth about what they'll do next. They return to their rooms, where Raito changes into his pyjamas, keeping a weather eye out for any hints of molestation from the raven-haired man. But L is engrossed in what he's doing on his laptop and merely grunts something when Raito tells him he's going to sleep. The boy shakes his head, finding his friend incomprehensible. But he's tired and doesn't want to think about that now.

Raito's sleep, as usual, is troubled with nightmares, restless and unpleasant. He wakes, finally, to find himself sweating, nervous and unable to move, still held in the grip of evil dreams.

He manages to move one hand, trying to brush the damp hair from his forehead, but finds he still can't bring it to his face.

"What?" he croaks. "What – Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun." The detective appears in Raito's field of vision, leaning over the boy, a solicitous look on his face. "Let me help you." He produces a handkerchief from somewhere and gently wipes Raito's forehead, then lifts a cup from the bedside table. "I made Raito-kun some tea. But I shall have to assist him to drink it."

"What – why?" Raito realises then. L isn't chained to him any more. Instead, the chain has been wound through the bedposts, both of the boy's wrists connected to it, leaving him with arms spread and unable to sit up.

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell?" Raito demands, fixing the sex-fiend with an incandescent glare.

"I have restrained Raito-kun," L says, sounding as if he's quite proud of himself.

"But – but – L, what _is_ it with you and bondage?"

"I am afraid that if I do not fasten Raito-kun down, he will run away from me," L says simply.

"I might not be so likely to if you behaved in a reasonable and civilized way!" Raito retorts angrily.

"Define reasonable."

"You could _ask_ me to – to do these things, instead of acting unilaterally like – like this!" The frustrated brunet replies, slightly distracted from his rant as he feels L's hands starting to undo the buttons of his pyjama top.

"But Raito-kun's denial would force him to say no and then we would be left sitting at opposite ends of the room, reading a book." L gives the bound boy a beaming smile. "Personally, I think this is a much more enjoyable way of spending our alone time."

"Do you –" Raito draws in his breath as L's mouth descends on his chest, then collects himself. "Do you plan that we should do this every night, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun, that is my plan." L's voice is slightly muffled due to his lips being wrapped around a mouthful of his victim's pectoral.

"For God's sake!" Raito expostulates, then gasps as L clamps his mouth firmly around his nipple. "You perverse, insatiable bastard!"

"Mhnm."

"That's not supposed to be – uhnn! – a compliment!"

"Hmh."

"Oh, God, L!"

Raito gives in and throws his head back, moaning as the detective's mouth travels down his body, licking, kissing, nibbling at his most sensitive areas. Pulling down his pants, then pushing them completely off, as his tongue runs around the crest of Raito's hip. His hands find the boy's weakness, squeezing and stroking the skin of his inner thighs and Raito, unable not to, spreads his legs apart, allowing the older man access.

He lifts his head a little, looking down the bed, watching L pleasure him. The sensations seem even more intense than the night before, as if his body is becoming used to this, adapting to it and craving it.

L glances up and smiles, seeing the flushed, sweating boy watching him, then slowly, deliberately, licks up the length of Raito's erection, the way he'd lick a lollipop. Raito mewls in delight, bucking his hips upward for more. He moans shamelessly as L continues his ministrations to his needy member, hardly noticing when the detective reaches across to the bedside table.

Then he feels the now familiar fingers circling his entrance, rubbing at him and lifts himself, allowing L to penetrate him, expecting the swift jolts of pleasure the tormenting digits have given him before. But instead, L withdraws them after a couple of thrusts.

There's a pause, then the fingers are back and once again, Raito braces himself for pleasure. It crosses the back of his mind to wonder why he feels so wet there tonight, as if L's used far more lube than before, but he forgets it as teasing fingertips brush across his prostate. He groans, hair flying across the pillow as he writhes beneath the twin assaults of L's fingers and his wickedly expert tongue, the chain clanking as his hands tense into clutching fists. Lost in sensation, he doesn't protest as L lifts his legs, positioning them over his shoulders, presumably to give himself better access.

"Raito." L lifts himself, Raito's legs practically wrapped around his neck. The detective leans forward and Raito suddenly realises what he's planned, what he's been leading up to and – it's too much. He lifts a hand as if to push the detective away, but the chain pulls it back and it's too late for that anyway.

L pushes forward eagerly and Raito gives a cry of pain as the thick shaft enters him.

"Stop!" he yells.

"I do not want to stop, Raito-kun," the detective says, but stops nevertheless and stares down at the younger man rather sulkily.

Raito looks back at the raven-haired man, his flushed face, tangled locks, the mingled lust and caution in his eyes. He realises that he still has some control here, despite the situation. L doesn't want an unwilling partner.

"Wait, L," he says. "Just a moment. It hurts."

"I do not wish to cause Raito-kun pain," L's expression becomes penitent and he pulls out of Raito completely. "I shall wait until he informs me I can proceed. Though it is difficult."

Raito brushes away the daze of fear, desire and tiredness from his mind, thinking at lightning speed. What to do? He can't fight, he won't plead, but he can – distract.

"What would you do if I thought I was Kira, Ryuuzaki?" he asks suddenly. "If I admitted that the evidence all points at me?"

"Raito-kun remembers being Kira?" L's face is alert now, watchful and, the younger man notices, tinged with a look of near-disappointment.

"There are times I can't account for. Things I did I can't explain." Raito says slowly. "I remember you. Our friendship. But I don't remember what I felt about you. We talked, and I remember that. It was interesting. But it's as if I remember the things happening and there's no emotional content attached to them at all."

"Raito-kun does not want to remember that he hated me because he was Kira."

"It's not about wanting to," Raito explains patiently. "I know there are things I don't want to think about or consider. It's as if there's nothing there to remember at all."

"This whole Kira business reeks of incomprehensible supernatural nonsense," the detective complains, then looks down at himself mournfully. "That was a passion-killer, Raito-kun. Now I shall have to get into the mood all over again."

Raito stares up at his tousle-haired captor, who obviously has no intention of thinking about, or talking about the Kira case right now. Even if his suspect seems to have a mind to confess his possible involvement in it.

The detective wants sex, that's clear, and nothing else will do. But Raito knows, if he lets L take him like this, painfully, restrained, it's going to be setting an unhealthy precedent for both of them. He believes he could persuade L to stop if he really wanted to, if he played the pity card to its fullest extent, since he won't want to think of himself as a rapist. But that seems unkind after L's attentions and kindness. The boy grimaces, knowing that he's thinking in exactly the way L wants him to think. But it's still not in him to reject the detective. It would be more selfish than he feels like being with this man. So what else can he do?

"Unfasten my hands," he says instead.

"I will release Raito-kun if he promises to participate and not attempt to escape me." L's eyes are even darker than usual, he looks impatient.

"I won't try to escape," Raito assures the other man.

"But, Raito-kun," L leans forward, speaking in a low, almost threatening tone, "you are frightened, are you not?"

Raito stares into the darkness of the detective's eyes and capitulates.

"A little," he admits.

"So why would Raito-kun not run away from me if I free him?"

"Being restrained like this," Raito moves his hand, making the chain rattle. "That's what's making me nervous. I want to be able to touch you, Ryuuzaki. I feel as if you're expecting me not to like it. As if – as if you're forcing me."

L's eyes flash briefly as if he likes that idea, then he sighs and reaches forward to unfasten one of the cuffs, pulling the chain away from the bedposts and reattaching it to his own wrist.

Raito bites his lip nervously as he's released. He rubs his aching arms, glancing up warily at the detective who's watching him with a hungry look in his eye.

"Is Raito-kun ready now?" L asks and now the slightly displeased note in his tone is quite clear.

Raito hooks one leg around the back of the older man's and tries to smile.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," he murmurs.

"I think what you mean is, no, Ryuuzaki." L turns away suddenly, lying down on his own side of the bed.

"What?" Raito leans up on his elbow. "Ryuuzaki? What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, Raito-kun."

"I don't understand?" Raito practically wails. "You do all of this and then you just go to sleep? When you've – you've got what you want?"

"No I haven't." The detective curls himself into a ball and pulls a pillow firmly over his head, apparently unwilling to indulge his companion with any more conversation.

Raito sighs, laying back down. He doesn't feel like dealing with the detective's childishness and he's more than a little relieved that he hasn't had to go through with L's plans for their night's entertainment. He's conscious that there are other emotional considerations vying for his attention, but he dismisses them for now and closes his eyes, exhausted and hoping for a good night's sleep at last.

Despite determining to keep his mind off recent events, Raito finds his mind returning to them again and again. The time since his confinement. Thinking he was released and then… he jerks awake as he finds himself remembering too vividly the moment when he thought his father was about to shoot him.

"Uhhh!" he exclaims involuntarily.

"Raito-kun?" L is in his face again, leaning down to peer curiously into Raito's eyes in the dim light.

"Bad dream, Ryuuzaki," Raito explains with a sigh.

"Raito has experienced many events recently which have upset the regular pattern of his life," the detective says, settling down again a lot closer to the sleep-disturbed boy. "No wonder if he has nightmares."

"I suppose," Raito mumbles, tired, but unwilling to try sleeping again for a few moments.

"He should think about something pleasant before sleeping, in the hope that he will dream about that." L suggests.

"Hm."

"I think about Raito when I am going to sleep."

"Wondering how you can get me to confess to being Kira?"

"Not particularly, Raito-kun." L murmurs. "Raito-kun is my friend. And my suspect. Now he is my sexual partner as well."

"About that, Ryuuzaki –" Raito's starting to feel a little guilty now about cutting short their latest romp.

"Raito-kun has no need to apologise." L sighs. "I realise that I was importunate. I chained Raito to the bed and scared him. After all of that, there was no hope that he would enjoy what was to come."

"Was I supposed to enjoy it?" Raito demands. "Was I supposed to enjoy any of this, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun has enjoyed it." L leans up again, the black enigma of his eyes fixed on his companion. "And he should consider. I had him chained. Immobilised. If all of this was simply for my own benefit, Raito-kun, I would be fucking you at this very moment."

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito exclaims, shocked at the unexpected profanity. Desperately trying to ignore the thrill of arousal that tingles through him, despite himself.

"I'm just saying, Raito-kun. If I wanted to, I would have."

"So – why didn't you?" Raito wonders if he should even be opening that can of worms, but he's tired and he's confused and more than anything, he wants to understand.

"I have already told Raito-kun my reasoning. I wanted him to like what we do. I have no wish to antagonise him. Raito-kun and I need to be able to pursue our life together in reasonable amicability and that will not be furthered by my forcing him to engage in activities he does not find acceptable."

"But the other things we've done –"

"Raito-kun has accepted those things. They are what he wants from me, whether he admits it to himself or not. So it seems best to me that we shall continue to find mutual satisfaction in areas that do not involve penetrative sex."

"But isn't that what you want, Ryuuzaki?"

"I would have liked it," L says, rather wistfully. "But I have liked everything with Raito so far. I feel very fortunate to have someone so beautiful and intelligent to share my bedtime activities with."

Raito stares through the darkness, several realisations dawning on his mind at the same time. He becomes aware that he is listening to the nearest thing to a declaration of affection that the socially-challenged detective is capable of making. He realises that, as he'd suspected earlier in the day, he doesn't mind at all that L is another man. And he notices that L is near enough that Raito can feel his body heat and wants him nearer still. He reaches out and winds one arm around L's shoulders, the other around his waist and pulls him close.

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki," Raito murmurs, kissing the other man's cheek.

"Goodnight, Raito," L replies, eyes wider than Raito has ever seen them as the detective returns the kiss then lays his head next to the boy's, their noses nearly touching.

Raito lets his mind wander back to the time he spent in his cell. How he waited and longed for the sound of L's voice. How it soothed him, even though all it did was accuse him. How he had begged and pleaded to be released, to work on the case; to be with L. Was this what he'd wanted all along? This kind of closeness with his captor? This – relationship? He sighs and nods, agreeing with himself. It's what he wants. L is right. He knows what Raito wants and has given it to him. Now it just remains to make sure that the duplicitous detective wants it just as much.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter – enjoy! They do! XD_

_Thanks to my Tenshi, recipe for insanity for beta reading this_

_SPOILERS: Up to episode 18 anime/chapter 38 manga._

_DISCLAIMER: Death note and its characters are not mine. Only this story is mine. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito wakes up early, on what could have been the first day of his non-virgin life. He turns his head cautiously to the side, relieved to see L's still asleep. He regards the young man speculatively, appraising the tangle of black locks framing his pale face, the lips curved in a half smile, thumb resting by his mouth, not quite inside. The detective looks angelic when he sleeps but Raito knows what a false impression that is.

He's aware that L has so far scored all the points in this new game he's decided that they're playing, but the younger man has decided that has to change. He's not prepared to be L's plaything and he has plans to change the situation to his advantage if they're going to be lovers. Lovers? He thinks about that. It doesn't seem quite the right word for whatever's going on between them, but he can't think of another one that fits better.

He smiles to himself. Not the polite, practised smile that his friends and family know and love, the one that daylight Raito shines like the sun onto his subjects. This is something different. Darker, more devious.

Leaning towards L, he gently runs a hand across the silky feathers of hair, fingers drifting down to caress the ivory skin of the detective's cheek. He bends and gently lays a kiss on the man's forehead, another on the tip of his nose, confessing to himself that he loves the way it tiptilts L's face into utter cuteness.

L makes a soft, whiffling noise and Raito withdraws, watching his companion wake, the dark eyes coming to full alertness immediately. No half-asleep doziness here.

"Raito-kun is awake," the detective observes.

"Yes," Raito agrees, face a polite mask. "Are you ready to go to work, Ryuuzaki? I want to get that program finished."

In the bathroom, glancing sideways from his position at the sink, Raito is amused to notice L doing the same thing he himself was engaged in yesterday. Studying his face in the mirror as if asking questions that are difficult to answer. What is he seeing there? A rapist? A lover? Someone wanted or someone rejected?

Raito gives in to temptation and takes a step toward the other man, leaning over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he murmurs. "You're still beautiful."

The detective spins round to face his suspect, eyes wary, though his tone, as he speaks, is verging on flippant. "Raito-kun thinks he has a sense of humor."

"I'm not joking."

"I'm not – attractive." L shrugs. "Therefore, Raito-kun is amusing himself at my expense."

"You're attractive to me," Raito says. "You can't have it both ways, Ryuuzaki. You spend all this time telling me I want some kind of relationship with you; or at least, that I want to have sex with you. Now you're saying I shouldn't find you attractive? Why would I want you, if I didn't?"

"I imagine Raito-kun is attracted to my mental capabilities," L muses. "He finds our intelligence and thought processes compatible."

"Yes, because that's the kind of thing everyone gets off on," Raito mutters disbelievingly, returning to the sink and sticking the toothbrush in his mouth, as if to say he's no longer available for such a pointless conversation.

They eat breakfast in silence, though Raito is exhilaratingly aware of L's constant attention. He knows the detective is questioning what's going through his mind, what he's thinking of; but he doesn't propose to enlighten the frustrated man. He'll find out soon enough. Raito contents himself with raising his eyes occasionally to meet L's, then letting his gaze fall, as if shyly, back to his plate.

"Raito-kun is looking very nice today," L remarks as they prepare to go to work.

Raito smiles at the other man. He's abandoned a shirt for today and is just wearing a v-neck sweater. He spent some time picking out the one with the most revealing neckline and is pleased that the detective's noticed. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki," he murmurs demurely.

L seems about to say something else, but after a moment's silence, gives up on it. Raito follows him down the stairs, smiling to himself. It's not like his Ryuuzaki to be at a loss for words, but the scheming boy has plans to make him even more confused.

Pausing for a break in his programming, Raito glances across at L and notices he's using his computer today. It's not the Kira case. Raito isn't sure what it is, but at least the detective's working and that has to be a good thing. He can't imagine how painful it must be for L, depressed, locked inside his own genius mind. Tearing himself apart with nothing to focus that piercing intellect upon.

But why is the strange man putting his mind on something else, something different? After what Raito said to him last night about his possibility that he had been Kira after all, where are the questions? Where is the harsh, almost bullying world's best detective? What the hell has happened to L's killer instinct, the bloodhound-like perseverance that should be homing in on Raito like a wolf scenting weakness?

The puzzled brunet shrugs his doubts away. Maybe L is just letting him develop a false sense of security and means to spring on him with questions later. He tells himself he'll be ready for them, no matter when they come. Noticing that it's elevenish and Matsuda has brought coffee, he gives himself a break of sorts to study some data to do with the case. Picks up his cup in one hand, his other tapping his pen on the desk as the figures run down the screen.

"Heart attacks?" L is behind him, his hand lifting to rest on the boy's shoulder. "Is it Kira?"

"Just a minute, Tenshi," Raito murmurs absently, as if his mind's miles away. He hears the detective's intake of breath and chalks himself one up on his mental scoreboard. "No, I don't think so. These are all old people, natural causes by the look of it."

"Never mind," L's fingers tighten briefly on Raito's shoulder before he moves away. "Keep on looking."

Which is exactly what the boy pretends to do. His mind actually far away from the numbers that are passing in front of his eyes. He's considering what happened last night. What has just happened now. L apparently likes it if he calls him some pet name. And last night – given permission for sex, he'd gone to sleep instead, saying he didn't have what he wanted. So what did he want? Raito considers it and comes up with – compliance. No, he had that, but it wasn't enough for him. If he didn't want submissive acceptance, then what?

Raito wonders briefly if the detective prefers the idea of having his partner unwilling. But dismisses that thought. If that was the case, Raito would have remained chained to the bed and events would have proceeded a lot further than they actually did.

Which only left, the boy considered, the alternative that L wanted Raito to – to desire him. To actually want him to do what he'd been about to do. He wanted eagerness. Which fitted with the fantasies he'd described about Raito being sweet and affectionate toward him. Raito glanced sidelong at the detective, imagining him alone for all the time the boy had been in a cell. Watching his prisoner and constructing some imaginative dream wherein Raito longed and lusted for him. Now nothing else would do for him, but to have his fantasy enacted. Just physical possession of his suspect wasn't enough.

"I've got those reports you asked for, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda interrupts Raito's thoughts and he looks up, smiling at the man's eager face, his puppy-dog need to please.

"Thank you, Matsuda –" Raito falls silent, eyes widening as the young detective's foot encounters a piece of cake on the floor and he skids, showering Raito and L in papers.

"Damn it, Matsuda!" L looks up in irritation.

"Don't blame him," Raito counters. "It's your cake he slid on. All these spilled bits of food and scattered wrappers make the place like a skating rink." He gets to his feet, recovering sheets of wayward paper from the floor, the desks and L's lap.

"Sorry," Matsuda mutters, also gathering up stray reports.

"It doesn't matter," Raito reassures him. "I'll put them back in order."

"There's one there." Matsuda points under the desk near where L's feet would be if he sat in anything like a normal position.

"I've got it." Raito drops to his knees, reaching beneath the desk, steadying himself with a hand on the raven-haired detective's chair. He leans forward, as if to pick up the errant notes. Then, instead of reaching out, he bends his head, pressing his lips to L's bare foot as it clings in a prehensile fashion to the edge of the chair. He hears a gasp and gives himself another point, absent-mindedly. More concerned with his own feelings on the matter, the shock of arousal his action has caused in himself.

He recovers the lost paper and stands, his flushed face completely explained by his sojourn under the desk. L's is not so comprehensible and the detective turns away so that Matsuda can't see him, but not before flashing Raito a look in which annoyance and amusement share equal places with the expression the boy has only seen on L's face in bed.

"More coffee, Ryuuzaki?" Raito enquires, after placing the papers neatly on his desk. He doesn't wait for a reply, but refills the detective's cup. The day L says no to coffee, there'll be more to worry about than pouring an unwanted drink. The Apocalypse, for instance.

L takes the cup with a questioning glance, which becomes more pronounced as Raito passes him the sugar bowl.

"Would you like a donut?" the boy asks.

"Yes, thank you, Raito-kun." The detective's face is now positively puzzled and Raito wonders, with a pang of something like guilt, whether he normally appears so unconcerned about L's needs that the raven-haired man is amazed when he receives some kindness from his supposed friend.

He sits down with his own cup, half full of cold coffee and watches the detective eat a donut, fascinated with the way the young man is licking off the chocolate icing with innocent sensuality.

Raito smiles, lost in the moment, wishing devoutly that it was his skin the detective's long and practised tongue was wrapping itself around.

L seems to feel the intent stare directed at him and turns to the boy, his eyes widening.

"My pen's run out of ink," Raito says, still smiling, eyes still fixed on L's stimulating donut consumption. "Could I borrow yours?"

"Of course, Raito-kun."

Before L can pass him the pen, Raito scoots his chair closer to the detective's and reaches across him. Making sure to lean against him a little in the process.

"I can't quite reach it," he murmurs, now gazing into round obsidian eyes from a distance of perhaps three inches.

"Let me give it to you, Raito-kun," L offers, stretching out his own arm for the pen.

"That's a very kind offer." Raito grins at the detective. Sees the detective's answering smile as he realises the double entendre.

"Raito-kun needs a pen now?" L enquires. "I thought he felt himself able to do without one?"

"I may have been mistaken," Raito admits. "I was expecting to, um, write something down last night and was quite frustrated when I didn't."

"If Raito-kun should experience the urge to do any more, uh, writing," L joins in, "he may be assured that my pen is always at his disposal. And is never short of ink."

"You're very kind," Raito breathes, his face now practically pressed up against L's still amazed looking one. He takes the pen from the detective's hand, caressing his fingers as he does so.

"I need some fresh air," L suddenly declares, pushing himself up from his chair and nearly sending Raito flying off his. He walks rapidly from the room, leaving the boy to either follow or be pulled along behind.

Raito hurries after his friend, slightly alarmed by this sudden burst of activity, but, in the main, pleased that things are going as planned.

They don't stop until they're once more on the roof, when the detective turns to his friend, almost aggressively.

"Raito-kun is being unusually flirtatious today," L says, directly.

"Why not?" Raito's tone is flippant, his eyes wary.

"Why?" L counters. "What does he want from me?"

"Do I have to want something?"

"You said it yourself, Raito-kun. Everybody wants something."

"Maybe I want you." Raito tries for lightness of tone and fails miserably. Stands, wrong-footed, on the roof, wishing he hadn't spoken.

"Raito-kun is also being ridiculous today." L's tone is firm, but his eyes glance for a moment into the boy's and then look away. Raito is shocked at what he sees in that brief moment.

"Ryuuzaki, why do you do this?" he demands, taking a step closer. "Why don't you talk to me? We're friends, aren't we? That's what you said. You seem to want us to be more than that, but if I agree with you, you change your mind and say I'm ridiculous or I'm making fun of you. How am I supposed to make sense out of that?"

"I didn't know you thought you were supposed to make sense out of me, Raito." The detective takes a step away from his suspect, half turning to look across the outlaid, traffic-strewn vista of Tokyo.

Raito sighs in frustration. What's the point in talking to Ryuuzaki anyway? It's all riddles and mysteries. The raven-haired enigma doesn't want to be understood. The boy shivers although it's not cold, now questioning his own motives for his behaviour today. They seem cheap and shallow in the face of his friend's confusing and confounding impenetrability.

"You have no idea what it's like." L's voice breaks the silence, shocking Raito back into the here and now. "What it feels like to make overtures of friendship to someone and have them laugh in your face because they think you're so strange you must also be stupid. Too stupid to understand their mockery. Or perhaps they just don't care, I don't really know."

"Ryuuzaki –"

"You can't imagine it." The normally taciturn detective, at least when it comes to talking about himself, seems to have found his voice and won't be silenced. "You wouldn't believe, Raito, how impossibly naïve I was. And for how long. I didn't understand… how people are. I didn't understand how different I was and how they sensed it and rejected me."

Raito stares into L's eyes, feeling himself teetering on the brink of something unforseen.

"People don't like me," L concludes and Raito topples into the unknown. He speaks without even waiting to weigh his words, to decide if he wants to tell the truth or lie.

"That's not true, Ryuuzaki." He pauses. "I like you."

"I know Raito-kun is different too," L murmurs. "He believes himself to be a mass-murderer for one thing."

"I wondered when we'd get back to that," Raito says, drily.

"I have no proof." L shrugs, as if dismissing the whole Kira question. "When I do, we will decide what to do about it. For now, I am happy to believe that Raito-kun is not Kira."

"It almost seems as if you don't care," Raito protests.

"I do care," L disagrees. "But there's nothing I can do about it for now. Raito-kun should come back in. He looks tired."

"Ryuuzaki –" Raito grabs the chain, winding it round his arm and pulling the wild-haired man back as he tries to leave. "Ryuuzaki, people don't like me either."

L turns, staring at the boy, surprise, no, shock on his face. "Raito-kun – everyone likes you."

"No, Ryuuzaki." Raito reels the detective in, pulling the chain, L forced to move closer to him. "They tolerate me because I pretend to be like them. To want the same things, to be something I'm not. You're the only person who sees me for what I really am. You're the only person who knows – what I want."

"Perhaps," L searches his companion's face, eyes intent. "Perhaps I was – a little too hasty in my conclusions." He shrugs. "Come, Raito-kun, let us go back inside. We have work to do."

The rest of the day is spent in confusion on Raito's part. He works. He eats lunch. He talks and smiles to the other team members. But his interior dialogue never stops; questioning, analyzing and wondering.

What did L mean? Too hasty – has he changed his mind? Raito swears to himself that if the detective has led him on, only to get cold feet at the last moment, he will personally kill the man. Even if it means being arrested as Kira.

But when he turns to look at L, which he does frequently, he sees the same look in those huge black eyes he saw last night and the night before. Desire. L wants him. He knows it – so too hasty about what?

He sighs, exasperated by his mystification over the raven-haired conundrum's motivation and meaning. Then smiles, ruefully, wondering if this is how L feels about him.

The day passes slowly, Raito counting the minutes, checking the clock far too often. Finally everyone has gone apart from the two of them. But L doesn't seem to want to stop working. Or is that what he's doing? Raito glances over the detective's shoulder and finds he's not actually working at all.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Naruto Arena."

"What?" Raito bursts out. "You're playing games?"

"What is wrong with that?" L turns an innocent gaze on his friend. "It concentrates my mind. Besides, Raito-kun likes to play games, does he not?"

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," Raito growls. "And I don't want to know. It's dinner-time, Ryuuzaki."

The detective opens his mouth as if to argue, but in the end he just nods. Closes down his computer and stands.

"Raito-kun is hungry," he remarks.

"Yes, I am, Ryuuzaki." The boy smiles, his gaze travelling over the dishevelled figure of the thumb-chewing young man. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, Raito-kun," L says, with a strange little smile. "Of course."

Raito stares at his friend, but decides not to ask what's wrong with him. Though something obviously is. He looks – well, nervous, for want of a better word. Could it be that he doesn't know how to cope with their relationship now it appears that Raito wants it too? Does he need to be in control – Raito just stops himself slapping his forehead with his hand as realisation dawns. He sets off toward the elevator instead, hiding his face from the man behind him, in case he starts to laugh.

Not that he's particularly amused. More hysterical, he considers. But now he knows what's wrong with the detective. Or, to use L-speak, he's ninety-nine point eight five per cent certain that he knows.

As they wait for the elevator and ride up to their floor, he considers the circumstances, from L's point of view. Raito refused L's attempt to have sex with him last night. They came to an agreement that they'd do – other things, those things remaining unspecified. Today, Raito has made a point of being agreeable to the detective, making sure he's had what he wanted, touching him occasionally, flattering him.

Raito mentally raises his eyebrows at his own foolishness. After all this, L is bound to think that his putative lover is trying to turn the tables on him. That Raito wants to be the dominant one in their relationship. Which, of course, he does. But not in the way that the detective is probably imagining.

So what does L mean to do now? From the way he's behaving, stopping work when told to, following Raito to their room; it looks as though he's prepared to go along with the change of plan.

The boy rolls his eyes as they go into their suite. Is this how L imagined Raito in his fantasies about him? Obedient and respectful? The detective certainly has some issues about relationships and power – or perhaps it's just that since he's never _had_ a relationship, he's had the opportunity instead to form some very odd ideas of what one was like. Raito sighs and blames the internet.

Watari brings dinner and Raito makes a point of serving L with the things he likes, offering him seconds and smiling when he accepts. The detective looks wary, defensive and on several occasions seems to be about to speak, but in the end says nothing.

Raito knows he's being unkind. He can't imagine what exactly is going through L's mind at the moment, but he's sure it involves the raven-haired man being forced into some submissive role he doesn't want to assume. After what he's done to his suspect, Raito reflects, no wonder if the arrogant detective expects the worst.

"Do we still have those stockings?" he asks as L's finishing his last helping of dessert.

"What?" The detective's face, always pallid, turns an even whiter shade of pale. "Yes, Raito-kun. But they probably need washing. Nobody should wear them again until that is done."

"You're probably right." Raito smirks at the uncomfortable man. Noticing that L said 'nobody' rather than 'you.' What does he think Raito might do to him? And more importantly, why would the world's greatest detective, whose pride is only matched by his egotism, let him do – whatever it is he's expecting? Does he think it's fair, perhaps? That the boy should have an opportunity to repay the somewhat humiliating, if exciting, acts that were perpetrated on him?

Raito shrugs that thought away. When did L ever have anything to do with fairness?

"Let's have a shower, Ryuuzaki," he suggests, noting that the detective has pushed away his plate, dessert unfinished. Has the anticipation of subservience even robbed him of his appetite?

Raito takes his time undressing in the bathroom. He notices that L's also slower than usual about it, though probably for a completely different reason. The detective, who usually throws off his clothes in an abandoned fashion, is fiddling with edges, lowering his zip tooth by tooth.

Raito, on the other hand, is leaning back against the wall as if he didn't have a care in the world, raising his sweater to reveal himself with unhurried seductiveness. He sees L, despite his nervousness, glancing at the expanse of tan skin on display with a look that says he'd like to have his hands all over it.

Raito turns on the shower water to warm up, then smiles across at his companion and undoes his pants in a leisurely fashion. Sliding them down over his slim hips, his eyes never leaving the detective's uneasy ones. He waits for L to finally achieve nudity, then for him to reluctantly approach and unfasten their cuffs so that they can finish removing their shirts.

"Let's leave the chain off, Ryuuzaki," he murmurs as L moves to replace the handcuff on his wrist.

"But Raito-kun –"

"You said you were sure I'm not Kira now," Raito says persuasively. "So you don't need this. I'm not going anywhere without you."

He watches the detective's thoughtful face, but his mind is elsewhere. Stunned by the revelation that it's not the chain that keeps him by L's side night and day. He'd be here with it or without it.

He gives a short laugh, wondering why he's surprised that he enjoys the detective's company. After all, they have so much in common. Arrogant, self-centred, ridiculously intelligent and both given to playing unpleasant mind-games when they find a worthy opponent.

"I suppose Raito-kun is safe enough here," L concedes. "He is not going to run away without his clothes and start performing his supernatural murders naked in the street."

"No, Ryuuzaki, certainly not," the boy agrees, reaching out to take L's wrist and pull him into the shower.

The detective doesn't resist, but he backs against the wall, staring at the younger man through the warm spray of water, eyes wide and wary.

Raito leans toward him, seeing the alarm growing on his friend's face. He knows he's crossed the line now between unkindness and cruelty but somehow, seeing L like this, it's hard to stop. The man seems helpless, even though it's his own choice to be so.

"I'm sorry," Raito murmurs, reaching across to pick up the shower gel.

"I'm sure Raito-kun has nothing to apologise for," the detective says, rather ascerbically. "I have no objection to him invading my personal space. As he knows."

Raito laughs. Squirts gel into his hands and, without asking, begins to wash the wide-eyed man.

He keeps to safe areas, chest, abdomen, shoulders, watching for L's reaction. Notices the moment when his companion starts to relax; eyelids drooping a little under the downfalling spikes of wet black hair, body losing some of its distrustful tenseness.

Raito leans in and kisses L on the lips, obsidian eyes shooting open, then closing again as L's arms go around the boy, pulling him close. He's learning how to kiss, Raito reflects, at an alarmingly fast rate.

Tongue entwined with the passionate detective's, Raito continues washing, hands moving downward, sliding over the other man's buttocks. He knows he'll have to give up this game in a very short time, but for the moment – it's giving him some sense of power. Probably a very sick one, he decides.

L wriggles under the ministrations of deft, capable hands and pushes forward, grinding their hips together. Raito smiles into the kiss, reflecting that the detective isn't as averse as he appears to what he expects to happen. Or perhaps he doesn't care what they do, just so long as they do something?

He pulls back and looks into L's slightly glazed eyes, fixed on him avidly. Then drops to his knees, soapy hands running up the other man's thighs, finding their way to his groin. The detective moans as Raito's fingers stroke over his half-erect cock, bringing it all the way to full size.

The boy lets the flowing water rinse away the bubbles, then leans forward. His tongue licks lovingly over the man's length, caressing it slowly, feeling strong, elegant fingers tangling into his hair. He hears L groan as he bucks his hips forward asking for more.

Raito stands, grinning.

"Let's go to bed," he suggests.

"Raito-kun is such a tease!" L complains, but he's already out of the shower and towelling himself dry.

"Hell, you're fast!" Raito follows his friend, adopting an area of the bathroom to dry himself where L can get a good view of exactly what he's doing. Where he can see all the parts of the boy's body that he chooses to reveal, appearing tantalisingly from under the large bath-towel, before being covered again.

"Tease," the detective mutters again, but he doesn't look as if he minds it. In fact, from the expression on his face, Raito wouldn't be surprised if he starts drooling at any minute. He realises now that he likes this. He likes being wanted like this. He admits, slightly reluctantly, that he likes the fact that L wants him so much, he'll go to any lengths to have him.

Raito dons his pyjamas, rolling his eyes as L seems about to hurry naked from the room.

"Put your clothes on, Ryuuzaki," he orders.

"My clothes?" L's head goes to one side, surprised. "Raito-kun wants me to be dressed? In my dirty clothes that I have been wearing all day long?"

"Yes." Raito doesn't feel like elaborating on that. Not even to himself. He's come to the conclusion that he needs to explore his own motivations more thoroughly, but this is one area he really feels can wait until later.

He watches as L rapidly dresses himself, and follows the eager detective to the bedroom, where L's enthusiasm seems to momentarily desert him. He turns to Raito with a questioning look in his eyes, then shrugs and climbs into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Raito smiles at the adorable cuteness of it all and gets into bed next to the seemingly nervous detective. He lays back on the pillows with a sigh of contentment and looks up at the shower-damp figure of his friend, who is hovering over him, apparently not quite sure what he's supposed to do.

The boy raises an eyebrow at him and reaches out, grasping the front of L's shirt.

"What are you waiting for?" he murmurs lazily. "After last night, I should have thought you'd be more than ready."

"Raito-kun is –" the detective clears his throat before starting again. "What does Raito-kun – uh – want?"

"What do you want, Ryuuzaki?" Raito lets the man go, sits up and slowly peels off his pyjama top. "Is it this? Don't you want –"

"Yes!" L exclaims, then Raito finds himself back on the pillows, an undignified squeak escaping him before further sound is impossible as his lips are passionately covered by those of the ardent detective.

The boy wraps his arms around his lover and opens his mouth, tongue finding L's, stroking and caressing the slick organ as it invades his mouth. He sighs into the kiss, moving under the other man, pressing up against him.

L's tongue runs down the angle of the brunet's jaw, his mouth descending onto Raito's neck. He nips and sucks at the soft skin, drawing it into his mouth painfully and Raito knows he's been marked, claimed.

L's hands are moving over the boy's chest, playing with his nipples, teasing and tweaking them. Sliding down to push his pyjama pants off. Raito helps him, using his feet to shove the obstructive garment away. Immediately, L is on top of him and Raito wraps his legs round the jeans-clad ones of his lover, finally admitting to himself that he loves the feeling of L in his clothes next to himself, naked. He reaches down between them, pulling L's shirt up a little, seeking out the button of his pants.

L leans up on his elbows, looking down.

"Raito-kun is pleased to be with me." It's not quite a question.

"Of course, Ryuuzaki," Raito smiles and pulls down the other man's zip. Carefully, since once again, L isn't wearing boxers.

"I thought I had frightened you away, Raito." L's gaze drops. "I thought perhaps the chain had put you off me altogether."

"If you want to chain me, maybe you can," Raito offers. "But another time. When I'm more used to this."

"Raito-kun should forgive me." L looks genuinely apologetic. "It didn't occur to me that I had set up such a terrifying scenario for a virginal person such as yourself."

"Uh, no, Ryuuzaki." Raito reaches up, strokes his fingers through the feather-silk strands of L's hair. "Why would you? You're not familiar with this kind of thing either."

"But I want to be!" the detective exclaims, bouncing on the bed so his cock waves at Raito as though eager to proceed.

"Let's try it again, then." Raito holds out his arms to the raven-haired man, who is all smiles now. He kneels up, taking Raito's hands and bending to gently kiss his wrists, running his tongue over the palms of the boy's hands.

Raito murmurs pleasure and cups the wild-haired smiler's face in his hands, gently tugging. Pulls L down for another heated kiss, then mewls in delight as the man's tongue goes to work on him again, licking down his body, swirling around his nipples, eliciting groans of pleasure from the eager boy.

"Lube." L reaches up a hand and Raito takes the tube from the bedside table, passing it to him. He spreads his legs wide, no point in being modest any more. Slick fingers enter him roughly and he gives a moan of mingled delight and discomfort. Delight taking over, as L's mouth descends on his rampant cock, sucking and licking at him fervently.

"Is Raito ready?" All too soon, in Raito's opinion, L's warm lips leave him and he gazes at the man with desire as he kneels between his legs expectantly.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," the boy replies, obediently, body quivering with nerves and anticipation.

"You should relax," L advises. "As you know, I am quite large and I don't want to damage you, Raito."

"No, of course not," Raito agrees, doing his best to follow L's instructions as the man parts and lifts his legs, then leans forward, pushing, thrusting.

The boy moans as he's entered. It's painful and he sees that L knows this and is hesitating.

"No, don't stop," Raito tells him, deciding it's better to get it over with. After all, it has to start to feel more comfortable than this, doesn't it? Otherwise nobody would ever do it.

Given the go-ahead, L presses deeper into the boy's body, stretching him, making Raito groan and shift around, desperately trying to find some comfortable position.

"I am hurting you," L murmurs penitently, but he doesn't stop.

Looking at the man's flushed face and sex-glazed eyes, Raito thinks that he's probably past the point where he can stop. Somehow, that sends a jolt of arousal through his body and he fists L's t-shirt in his hands, pulling on it. Taking the hint, the detective pushes forward, penetrating his lover more forcibly.

"Uhnn, L!" Raito has no idea what he's trying to say. Caught between pain and pleasure, doubt and anticipation, he feels groundless and lost.

"Raito – so tight!" L exclaims, pausing for a moment, completely embedded within the boy.

"Mhm, move," Raito commands, almost unaware of what he's saying, letting his body dictate its needs.

L smiles, leaning over his lover, looking down at him. His gaze is dark and possessive, hot with lust and Raito hears himself murmuring his welcome shamelessly at the sight of him.

"Yes," L says, looking into half-lidded and glowing amber eyes and answering whatever question he sees there. He kneels up and slides his hand under the boy's buttocks, lifting Raito then pulls out, and swiftly slams back in again.

Raito cries out, but finds he's given no respite, L's cock thrusting into him rapidly and hard, then the man finds his prostate and Raito moans again, this time in delight. He reaches up behind him, clasping handfuls of the pillow and abandons himself to pleasure, whimpering as L continues his relentless assault.

"Nhhhn, L, yes!" Raito tosses his head, strands of disordered, too-long auburn hair whipping over his face.

"Raito – look at me," L orders and Raito gazes up, focusing on his lover's face, deep black eyes that shine with triumph as he plunders the boys body.

"Hahh!" Raito writhes, overcome with desire as he watches L, the man's face flushed and sweat-slicked, his breath coming in rapid gasps as he penetrates his partner. Then – stops.

"What?" Raito, almost at the point of no return, is surprised. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun is liking it now," L says, staring down at his friend.

"Mhm, yes," Raito agrees, desperate for more sensation, pushing himself onto L's cock.

"He wants more of me," L comments, eyes shining with both lust and amusement.

"Hnnh, L, yes, don't stop," Raito murmurs, shifting his hips, trying to get things going again.

"Raito wishes me to continue?" L asks, eyes wide and full of mischief.

"Yes, of course I do!" Raito glares at the now apparently reluctant man. "Why wouldn't I?"

"If Raito wishes me to pleasure him," L murmurs, seductively, "perhaps he should ask me nicely."

"What?" The boy gives his lover a baleful look. "Now who's the tease?"

"I am merely saying, Raito, that if one wishes for something, it is polite to ask for it in a mannerly fashion."

"Like what?" Raito demands.

"That's up to you, Rai-chan."

"Chan?" The aggravated brunet, about to explode, stops himself. Is he really going to start a row with L, when L has – has what he wants? He looks up at his smug captor's face and sighs… and gives in. Conscious that he's enjoying every moment of it and determined not to let that show on his face.

"Very well, Ryuuzaki, if that's what you want. Please."

"Please – what, Raito?" L's face is all innocent enquiry.

"Please, uh –" Raito pauses, glowering at the smirking man. "Please, um, do some more."

"Do what, Raito? I didn't quite hear you?"

"Do _me_, you damn tempting torturer!" Raito bursts out. "Do me, take me, fuck me for God's sake! Please!"

"As Raito wishes." L leans forward, then he's lying almost on top of the boy, arms round him pulling them both around until they're side by side. Raito's legs are comfortably wrapped around his lover's waist, L curled around his lover, entering him hard once more.

"Yes!" Raito moans, clutching onto the other man's shoulders, his gaze once again captivated by L's sultry one. He abandons thought completely as L's cock goes to work again.

Their coupling is rough and fast and Raito loves it, loves every minute of it, as L pumps himself into the boy's body, thick shaft opening him, the bulbous head of his member stimulating the boy's prostate until he can't hold on any more.

"L – I'm… haahh!" Unable to find words for what he's doing, Raito screws his eyes shut and cries out as he cums, spattering L and himself with his love juices, the ecstasy becoming so intense that he almost screams as he feels his lover release into him, filling him with liquid heat.

"Raito is happy now." L is stirring, after what feels like hours. Raito isn't sure if he's been asleep for a while. He's certainly not been in his normal state of mind.

"Yes, thank you, Ryuuzaki," he says, as politely as if his new lover had just asked him if he'd enjoyed a meal. He notices how hot and sweaty L looks and reaches down to grasp the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off to reveal the man's pale, muscular body.

"I like that kind of sex with Raito," L says, smiling across at his friend. "It's extremely pleasant. As pleasant as cake. Perhaps more so!"

"You think?" Raito says, a little alarmed by this statement. He knows how much cake Ryuuzaki manages to consume on a daily basis. If he takes to sex with the same enthusiasm, Raito can see himself walking with a permanent limp from now on.

"I like it very much," L says, almost wistfully. "Does Raito not think it is agreeable?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," Raito says, finding himself unable to discourage the man's delight. "I don't know when I've enjoyed myself so much."

"I would like to do Raito... doggy-style... on his knees," L says dreamily. "On the kitchen table, maybe with some cream or chocolate sauce involved. In my chair, that would be good, don't you think, Raito? You could sit on my lap and bounce your bottom up and down on me."

"Nice idea, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, repressing a smile.

"Raito can be on top sometimes if he wants," Ryuuzaki whispered, his breath ghosting across the boy's lips.

"Mhm," Raito doesn't believe a word of that, but he doesn't care. He wraps his arms around his lover's neck and kisses him, losing himself in the heat and closeness of his lover.

"We should do this again right now!" L declares suddenly, hips grinding against the boy's, his very obvious erection making itself known.

"Let me make you some tea first," Raito offers, sitting up and slipping on L's discarded shirt. "And cake. You'll need the energy."

"That sounds like a promise I'll enjoy watching you keep, Rai-chan." L's voice follows the boy to the kitchen, where he makes tea and cuts cake, bringing it back on a tray to his lover. Smiling as he notices L's eyes on his legs, on his behind as he bends over the tray, all revealed beneath the hem of L's long, but not long enough, t-shirt.

He climbs back onto the bed, not pulling the covers up. Letting L stare as much as he wants, since that's what he seems to like.

"I've missed this, Raito-kun," L says with a smile as he sips tea. "Your plotting and scheming and trying to get the better of me."

"I knew you didn't want a submissive sex slave," Raito smiles back at the beaming detective.

"It has its attractions." L sighs, faux-regretfully. "And I had found some ropes for tonight."

"You want to tie me up?" Raito puts his head to one side, thoughtfully. "That sounds – interesting."

"You'd let me?"

"You're asking me?" Amber eyes grew wide in apparent surprise. "I thought you just took what you wanted without asking?"

"It seems I no longer have the upper hand here," L admits, putting down his cup.

"Perhaps I also like to take what I want when I want it," Raito purrs.

"You're a bastard, Yagami Raito."

"You like it," Raito says. "Anyway, it's something we have in common, ne?"

"I can't help but wonder what you want from me," L's eyes narrow suspiciously. "It's not like you to be so accommodating."

"Perhaps I enjoy accommodating you," Raito murmurs, drawing the perplexed detective closer, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man's sex-heated body. "You want me – I want you – what could be simpler than that?"

"Nothing is simple with you, Raito," L mutters into the crook of his lover's neck. "I wish I knew what you're planning here."

"I want to be with you, that's all, Ryuuzaki," Raito whispers into the mass of black hair that lies soft against his face.

"Raito fights against me tooth and nail and then suddenly becomes compliant?" L raises his head, looks into the boy's eyes. "It seems suspicious."

"Perhaps I've just realised what you mean to me, Ryuuzaki." Raito smiles. "There's nobody else – nobody that suits me like you do. I'd be lost without you."

"I'm starting to think," L says, slowly, his face slightly flushed, hands clutching tightly onto the younger man's body. "I think that perhaps Raito's plan is to make me fall in love with him."

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki." Raito leans forward, brushing his lips feather-light across his lover's. Wraps his arms around L's neck, holding him gently. "If you fall – I'll always be there to catch you."


End file.
